My wish to shenron
by Mara.Kag
Summary: L'histoire d'un écolier japonais se retrouvant propulser dans l'univers de dragon ball sous la forme d'une jeune saiyan d'élite de douze ans un ans avant la destruction de Végéta. Que réserve l'avenir à notre jeune héro... ...héroine?
1. Mon souhait au dragon sacré

Évidement dbz dbs et tout le tralala ne mapartiennent pas donc je ne m'en sert que pour créer un divertisement intéressant.

Je suis devenu une saiyan d'élite.

Prologue: Raditz vs Kine Victoire par Ko technique.

* * *

Kine se trouvait assise sur un gros rocher qui lui même était sur le dos du cadavre de Raditz. Nan je rigole, juste sur lui dans un état léthargique après avoir reçu la correction de sa vie. Faut dire que Kine n'a pas trop apprécié les familiarité que le jeune adolescent saiyan a pris sur elle.

Faut dire qu'avant aujourd'hui Kine était la plus faible des saiyan d'élite de tout la planète Vegeta, avec une force de 250 au mieux. Comment peut on être une élite de si peu de force, simple le choix est fait dès la naissance sur un calcul du potentiel de combat. Kine était née avec une force de 122 juste 2 points au dessu du niveau d'élite de base.

La second raison de son classement d'élite était aussi sa parfaite capacité à rester calme sous forme oozaru. Et donc Kine est devenu l'élite la plus faible de tout l'histoire ne gagnant en douze ans que 128 points de force alors que même un saiyan de grade bas serait déjà au moin a 500-600. D'un autre côté Kine n'avait jamais été déployée parce que les femmes saiyan d'élite sont rare et sont généralement gardé pour servir de reproductrices à la future génération.

Alors comment Kine, cette faible gamine de douze balai avait bien pu mettre sa raclé à ce minable de Raditz vous me demanderez? Simple, la vrai Kine as vu son ames être interverti avec celle d'un otaku venu de notre monde du nom de Sora. Kine n'avait pas vraiment perdu au change si on except le fait qu'elle soit devenu un mec, d'un autre côté elle avait toujours préféré les filles donc elle fini par s'accommoder plutôt bien de sa nouvelle situation.

Faut dire que Kine était une beauté avec un cerveau pour changer de tout les autre saiyan sans cervelle. Elle n'avait aussi jamais vraiment aimé la violent et était très satisfaite de ne pas devoir aller sur le terrain pour se battre et n'avais jamais cherché à s'entraîner plus que de raison. Son avenir était tout tracé elle aurait des mômes avec un saiyan d'élite pour perpétuer la races.

Bon tout ca avait bien changé quand elle s'était réveillée dans le lit confortable de de Sora ainsi que dans son corp. Après avoir bien regardé ses option elle s'était rapidement fait une raison et avait poursuivi des études afin de décrocher un bon jobs et de fonder une famille heureuse. Et donc c'est ainsi que Kine devient Sora et laissa tomber les habitudes d'otaku du jeune homme et donna tous ses mangas sauf une série à la charité. Kine avait lut un peu les livre dragon ball et avait été soufflé d'apprendre que l'univers d'où elle venait était fictif pour les gens d'ici et avait donc gardé le contact avec cette série et cette série uniquement.

Quoi, ca na rien à voir avec la Kine qui se pavane sur un rocher qui est pile sur le dos de Raditz? Mais non ca tout a voir puisque l'âme de Kine est dans le corps d'un jeune homme du nom de Sora plutôt beau gosse et avec un brillant avenir. Ben vous pouvez tous comprendre que l'âme de Sora elle est dans le corps de Kine, franchement réfléchissez un peu avant de parler.

Comment c'est arrivé, ben j'y viens. En fait, c'est plutôt simple Sora a fait un voeux au dragon sacrée Shenron. Quoi c'est trop simpliste bon d'accord, alors tout a commencé quand Sora est allé pour l'après-midi précédent à Akihabara pour dégoter quelque truc dragon ball pour fêter la fin de la saison dragon ball super et le tournament of power.

Le seul truc que Sora n'avait jamais acheté était des réplique de dragon ball et donc faisant son difficile il avait magasiner tout l'après midi. Il finit par trouver son bonheur avec un type cosplayant Roshi, il avait devant lui un paquet de grigri en tout genre qui ressemblaient pas mal a des trucs de la séries le mec devait donc bien si connait et donc Sora lui avait demander si il n'avais pas des dragon ball qui trainaient.

après avoir clamsé 25 000 yen Sora avait reçu de très belle réplique des dragon ball original. Franchement, il aurait dû le voir venir après tout le mec avait fermé boutique disant qu'il allait à un soapland pour rencontrer des gonzes. Franchement même un fan de dragon ball déchaîné n'aurait pas autant de culot pour jouer Roshi.

Mais Sora était trop content de ses nouveau orbes pour le remarquer. Faut dire qui imaginerait que l'un des icône de la série dragon ball serait bien vivant dans le monde réel? Et en plus comment avait-il bien pu venir séjourner dans un autre monde et avec les vrai dragon ball en plus?

Et c'est donc comme ca que quelque heures plus tard Sora cette ados de 15 ans se retrouva devant ces tout nouveau tout beau dragon ball. Notre jeune ami avait vraiment envies d'utiliser la formule mais il voulait attendre la nuit pour faire plus réel entre temps il allait écouter un marathon de la première série originale. Finalement le moment arriva et il sortit avec les dragon ball dans sa cours arrière ou il avait l'intention de dormir dans la teente sous les étoiles.

Et donc Sora s'exécuta et dit à voix haute Shenron apparaît exauce mon souhait!

Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer il ne se passa rien sur le coup. Quoi comment ça c'est quoi cette arnaque? Fermez la et patienter crème de vermine ou je vous jure… à , la ca viens! Et donc deux heures plus tard, après que l'énergie des dragon ball aient réussi à passer dans ce monde, Shenron fit son apparition.

-Je suis le dragon éternelle Shenron venu pour exaucer ton voeux, dit le moi quelqu'il soit je l'exaucerait!

-Hein quoi? Oh c'est un chouet rêve ça, je peux avoir le souhait que je veux? ben je veux devenir un saiyan d'élite dans le monde de dragon ball avant que la série commence!

-Que ton voeux soit donc exaucer!

Après que le dragon se soit mi en mode travail Sora qui n'était qu'à moitié éveillé se rendormit. Et le dragon se mit au boulot cherchant le meilleur moyen de ne satisfaire tous les partis et il tomba finalement sur la jeune Kine une saiyan d'élite assez faible pour qu'il puisse lui faire quelque chose et en plus il pourrait échanger leur âmes pour ne pas laisser un vide dans ce monde qu'il devrait travailler à combler lui même c'était parfait.

Et donc au final pendant que les deux individu qui ne savaient rien l'un de l'autre dormaient comme des loires le dragon fit son oeuvre et échangea leur corps. Sora se retrouva dans le corps de Kine et Kine dans le corps de Sora, le dragon avait fait ce choix parce que il ne pouvait pas créer de vie lui même, malgré le fait que si il avait réfléchi il aurait pu simplement modifier l'adn de Sora et l'envoyer sur la terre de son monde d'origine. Mais pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer? Le dragon finit donc son job et créant un brèche dans l'espace temps pour retourner dans le monde originelle d'où il était venu.

Là vous vous demandez pourquoi Kine se réveil elle dans le lit de Sora? Ben simple, le paternelle quand il est arriver a vu que son fils dormait dans le jardin et la prit pour le remettre dans sa chambre. Après tout la radio avait annoncé dès risque d'orage pour la nuit.

Tout les fan de dragon ball vivant dans la région de Sora avaient pris des photo du dragon croyant que c'était un événement d'un fan qui avait créer un hologramme grandeur nature après tout y'avait bien des idol holographique pourquoi pas Shenron en plus c'était badass comme pas possible et les prochaines semaines les forum de la série ne parlerait que de ça.

Pour en revenir à Sora son âme fini par investir le corp de la jeune saiyan Kine, à son plus grand malheur quand il se réveillerait le lendemain. Et quand ce grand con de Raditz tenta de peloter les fesse de Kine alors là ça vraiment mis les point sur les I. Augmentant sa force d'un traite dans sa colère Kine mis un raclé monumental à Raditz avant de lui balancer un rocher d'une tonne sur le dos pour la forme.

Le dragon avait, sans l'avoir voulu, révélé une parti de la puissance caché au fond du corp de Kine et de 250 elle passa directement à 1123 et ce pauvre Raditz et ses 576 n'avaient aucune chance. Faut dire que dans sa vénération pour le manga Sora avait quand même étudier les arts martiaux, aucune chance pour l'ados de lui faire face donc.

Et Kine s'assit sur le rocher pour tenter de comprendre ce qui s'était passé se rappelant finalement le rêve trop génial qu'elle avait fait et son souhait au dragon. Merde c'était une arnaque, sérieux le dragon arrive trois plomb plus tard et exauce le souhait d'un comateux!

* * *

Bon premièrement je ne compte pas suivre totallement le canon donc pas besoin de me dire que c'est pas pareil c'est un fan fiction. Secondo, je vais surement faire des fautes, j'essairait de corriger au mieux de mes moyen et j'utilise un outil de traitement de texte qui aide un peu pour les erreur mais forcément je ne suis pas si bon en écriture que je puisse faire un sans fautes. Troisièment je compte bien mettre certain perso de film dans la série et parfois dans des endroit qui ne sont pas très habituelle pour eux commw Turles et Broly ou même Cooler si j'ai le temps. Le rytme de parution pourra être lent genre quelques chapitre par mois mais j'essairait de publier une fois par mois minimum et je vais introduire des idées réaliste pour rendre l'histoire intéressante.


	2. L'élite de bas niveau

Chapitre 2: L'élite de bas niveau.

* * *

Se résignant finalement Kine se mit rapidement à explorer les environs. La jeune fille sentit rapidement plusieur énergie assez conséquente et décida d'aller voir de plus près. Évidemment Raditz resta sous le rocher à moitié mort jusqu'à ce qu'un saiyan charitable le trouve et le délivre dans un centre de soin. Ce jour restera gravé dans sa mémoire et il n'aura plus jamais de geste déplacé envers la gente féminine saiyan.

Kine pris deux second pour tester son ki avant de s'envoler, en fait c'était plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé comme si elle avait été fait pour voler. Elle sentait l'énergie autour d'elle la maintenir dans les air avec aise et sans qu'elle ne se fatigue. Retournant à sa priorité, la jeune saiyan se dirigea en direction des énergies qu'elle avait repéré grâce à son sixième sens dira-t-on.

Les énergie appartenaient à de jeune saiyan, majoritairement entre 4 et 12 ans mais aussi à quelque jeune filles plus âgées allant jusqu'à 16 ans cette fois-ci. Kine fu un peu déçu de son point de vu elle aurait vraiment aimée trouver quelque guerrier d'élite pour rassembler des info et pas quelque mouflet et des gonzes. Mais bon, faut faire avec les moyen qu'on as sous la main après tout.

Notre jeune amie se posa donc à quelques pas du regroupement, remarquant au passage que le rassemblement semblait être une sorte de compétition pour impressionner les filles vu qu'aucune d'elle ne participaient. Était-ce la façon de draguer des saiyan?Moi homme fort, moi combler tout tes désir.? C'avait du panache, non en fait c'était plutôt la honte, si elle avait encore été un mec elle aurait mis la raclée à ceux-la pour avoir oser rabaisser le niveau intellectuel.

-Kine! C'est toi, mais comment peux tu voler avec une puissance comme la tient c'est impossible…

Kine regarda la fille qu'y lui avait parlé comme ça, c'était une saiyan de moyen classe dont la force était dans les mille et des poussières. Comment elle le savait, simple elle avait une force très proche de la sien et le détecteur de Raditz l'avait évalué au alentour de 1100. Elle aurait fait une bonne sparring partner si elle n'avait pas eu l'air de penser qu'elle était beaucoup mieux que Kine.

-Bah tu sais la puissance c'est très surfait et puis on peux la gagner facilement si on utilise les bon moyen.

-Ah, me fait pas rire! Toi tu te serait entraîné et en seulement quelques jours serait devenu assez forte pour voler. Dit plutot que tu as eu un zenkai boost après avoir failli mourir ça aurait l'air plus vrai.

-Crois ce que tu veux, mais je paris que je peux te battre maintenant.

-Puisse que tu insiste alors allons y. Hé les gars poussez vous, moi et Kine allons vous montrez un vrai combat, enfin moi je vais vous le montre Kine elle va juste déguster.

-Kine, c'est pas vrai pourquoi il faut que tu aille chercher des poux à Fyrus?

Kine regardas le gamin qui lui avait parlé et se rappela de lui avec l'aide des fragments de mémoire enfouit dans le cerveau de Kine. C'était Taren, le seul autre saiyen née le même jour qu'elle, de la mémoire de la jeune fille, il avait toujours agit comme un grand frère envers elle, même si lui-même n'était qu'un rang moyen. Kine l'aimait bien mais ça s'arrêtait là, l'amour de Kine était pour Fyrus, enfin la précédente Kine.

Comme quoi la précédente proprio du corps de Kine était probablement un peu maso. Après tout Fyrus n'aimait qu'un chose, faire la vie dure a Kine, d'un autre côté Sora approuvait son choix au moin sur le plan physique Fyrus était tout le contraire de Kine un beauté avec des proportion exactement là ou il les faut. Kine au contraire était petit svelte et avait une beauté jeune et raffinée.

Ca ne serait pas une mauvais idée de la faire se soumettre et d'en faire son esclave soumise à ses moindre désire. D'un autre côté la culture saiyan n'avait pas de culture sexuelle homosexuelle donc la gamine ne saurait surement pas quoi faire d'un relation avec le même sex.

-Taren, je viens juste de finir de m'entrainer et j'ai bien envis de savoir ce que je vaux.

-Kine, même si tu as oublié ta puissance tu te souviens que Fyrus est dans les mille de puissance?

-T'inquiète mon choux je gère.

Taren resta stupéfait un instant avant de froncer les sourcils, mais il ne dit rien de plus. Au pire Fyrus mettraient une raclée à son amie et il la ramènerait chez elle pour la mettre dans sa cabine de soin personnelle. Après tout tous les membres de l'élite en avait au moin une chez eux, ça et un space pod personnel avec une unité d'atterrissage et de lancement.

Toute les habitations saiyan avait par contre une unité de nourriture, contrairement au reste de la population saiyan Kine n'était pas très gloutonne, bon elle mangeait au moin deux fois ce qu'un terrien adulte moyen mangerait, mais sinon elle avait un appétit d'oiseau pour une saiyan. Que ce soit par une forme de mutation génétique ou le simple fait qu'elle avait une meilleur consomption de sa valeur énergétique, elle mangeait moin que le reste des filles et garçons de son âge.

Bon retournons à nos moutons, alors Kine se plaça dans l'arène devant Fyrus, prenant une pose défensive de profil avec une main basse a l'arrière et une haut devant bien ouverte pour recevoir les coup et les rediriger si il fallait. Fyrus sourit simplement sans prendre aucune pause et quand le signal sonna elle sauta directement pour mettre Kine au tapis avec un seul coup utilisant tout la force de son corp.

Kine se balança et se mit en parallèle au bras de la saiyan puis attrapa aisément le poignet de l'intrépide jeune fille et la retourna d'un mouvement, utilisant très peu de sa force pour la mettre au tapis. Fyrus vit trente-six chandelle avant de retrouver ses esprit et de se relever rapidement.

-T'as eu de la chance ca ne se reproduira pas.

La fille au corp de rêve cette fois se mis en garde avant d'attaquer d'un coup de pieds dans les jambes de Kine qui sauta avant de balancer une boule de ki de faible intensité sous le menton découvert de son adversaire. Kine avait eu recours à une technique de baseball qu'elle avait apprise dans sa vie précédente pour faire remonter le ki au dernier moment. Le coup mit fin au combat et 5 minutes ne c'était même pas écouler.

-Mais c'est une blague, dit l'un des ami de Fyrus alors que celle-ci reprenait ses esprit.

Kine avait gagné et tout les jeune saiyans de leur âge l'avait vu. La rage meurtrière de la jeune beauté était pratiquement palpable, si un regard avait pu tuer Kine serait morte et enterrée. Ayant reçu une contusion cervical plutôt sévère cependant, Fyrus ne pouvait pas se lancer dans un second combat aujourd'hui, mais elle promit que Kine verrait les prochains jours devenir son enfer personnelle. Au final ce ne serait pas le cas, mais bon.

Décidant qu'elle avait bien testé sa nouvelle puissance Kine se mit en route pour le centre des missions. Taren la rattrapa bien vite et la regarda curieusement, Kine ne semblait pas avoir changé, elle était toujours cette petite fille de 12 ans qui faisait tout juste plus d'un mètre de haut au visage angélique au point ou tout les lolicons japonais aurait sauté sur elle avant de se voir misérablement tuer du rever de la main. Alors comment avait elle mit une raclée à la fille la plus coriace du centre d'entraînement?

C'était vrai que Kine était née une élite, mais elle n'était qu'une élite de première génération et en plus sa puissance n'avait jamais augmenté. Curieux Taren appuya finalement sur son détecteur de bas niveau, avant d'ouvrire les yeux en grand. Bordelle, c'était quoi ce chiffre, puissance de 1235?! Non pas possible il allait devoir faire réviser son détecteur Kine ne pouvait pas avoir autant reçu de bénéfice de quelques entrainement individuelle même en y mettant du sien…

La puissance de Kine avait encore un peu augmenté en se stabilisant cette fois au chiffre lu par Taren, bien que Kine ne le sache pas encore. La jeune saiyan avait un potentielle très grand, peut-être meilleur que Goku et Végéta, si elle avait travaillée un peu dans la série original à l'âge qu'elle a là elle aurait facilement une puissance de 4000-5000, l'autre raison de sa grande hausse de puissance était dû au fait que la période de poussée de croissance d'un saiyan était le moment idéal pour pousser le corp d'un saiyan à un plus haut niveau.

En vérité pour un jeune garçon saiyan , l'idéal était 11 ans et pour une fille 12. Sans parler du fait que si c'était les premier pas dans son entraînement à cette âge là le résultat était encore meilleur parce que le corp du jeune saiyan n'aurait pas prit une certain définition de parcours permettant une hausse de force plus rapide. Bon aucun saiyan n'avait jamais tenter de trouver un régime d'entraînement idéal pour leur peuple après tout 99% de la population saiyan avait des muscles à la place du cerveau, et c'était pas les gens de Freezer qui allaient le faire pour eux.

Kine se dirigeait vers le bureau des missions, souhaitant pouvoir aller découvrir un peu la galaxy et surtout tout aller et venu depuis la planète était contrôlé. Donc même si elle partait avec son pod personnelle elle serait immédiatement arrêté par le control des départ. Son pod n'ayant pas été enregistré dans les allées avant. Il y avait cependant un petit point faible exploitable, oui car un fois sortie de la planète et du système solaire il était facile de changer de coordonner et les pod ne détectait pas le fait qu'elle puisse enlevés les émetteurs de positionnement des pods.

Cependant une fois arriver au bureau une chose qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre en compte arriva. Elle fit la rencontre du jeune prince Végéta alors qu'il se plaignait de ne pouvoir quitter la planète que dans un mois. Alors qu'il sortait du bureau avec Nappa pour compagnie.

-Tien si ce n'est pas la petite Kine, dit-moi? Tu n'est tout de même pas venu recevoir une mission?

-C'était ce qui était prévu…

-Pas de chance moi et Végéta avons pris la dernière pour les trois prochain mois, cependant nous allons prendre au moin un autre saiyan pour venir avec nous, donc nous ne partons que dans 4 semaines. Mais vu que l'élite féminine doit avoir une force de 2500 minimum pour sortir de la planète tu ne pourra pas venir je me demande même pourquoi tu es ici.

-4 semaines? Si j'obtiens cette puissance avant le temps tu me laisse une chance de venir aussi?

-Tu pense pouvoir multiplier ta force pas 10 d'ici la fin du mois?

-En fait seulement par un peu plus de deux. J'ai commencer a m'entrainer et ma puissance dépasse les 1000 maintenant.

Nappa appuya sur son détecteur pour confirmer et fut agréablement surpris de vois une puissance de 1235 s'afficher. La petit avait finalement augmenter sa puissance, si elle continuait comme ça elle serait finalement le bon parti que le roi avait voulu pour son fils. Jolis, en plein contrôle de son oozaru et mortellement puissante.

-Pas mal, mais je doute que tu puisse double ta puissance en un seul mois, cependant je prendrait en note ta candidature et nous attendrons jusqu'à notre départ pour te juger.

-Nappa, c'est encore ma mission et je ne prendrait pas une minable que l'on devra protéger tout le long pour venir avec nous, même un saiyan de bas classe serait mieux au moin on aura pas à le chouchouter.

-Mon prince, Kine est particulière et possède un contrôle parfait sous forme primale elle pourrait être un bonne atout si elle réussit à doubler sa puissance en un mois.

-Nappa je ne prendrait aucun saiyan d'élite plus vieux que moi ayant une puissance inférieur. Et pour clouer le débat ma puissance actuelle est de 3900 et sera surement de 4000 d'ici la fin du mois.

-Donc, je dois juste dépasser les 4000, facile. On se reverra d'ici la fin du mois donc, à plus.

Kine salua Nappa et Végéta qui avait semble confus de ses paroles. Passer de un peu plus de 1000 à 4000 en un mois serait un miracle, même si les 2500 étaient possible jamais elle n'arriverait à quadrupler sa force si rapidement. Si seulement Végéta avait su qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'utiliser sa mission que comme une excuse pour quitter la planète il aurait trouver la chose encore plus ridicule. Cependant le fait qu'elle puisse en vérité réaliser le miracle serait encore plus ridicule.

-Bonjours, je voudrait avoir un détecteur de class 4 déverrouiller s'il vous plaît.

-Petit pour un classe 4 tu va devoir payer un sacré prix et le faire déverrouiller n'est pas donner aussi c'est 1500 pour le détecteur et 230 pour le déverrouillage.

-Retirer la différence sur mon détecteur d'origine déjà et prenez le reste sur mon compte.

Kine présenta une carte micro pucée que l'alien scana. Trouvant qu'elle n'avait en effet jamais réclamer le détecteur gratuit d'origine il déduit donc les frais et la facture passa à 1230, 500 de moin. La carte de Kine avait 5000 crédit dessu et elle avait largement de quoi acheter le modèle même sans la déduction. Seulement elle devait acheter des piece pour faire des modification et construire un ordinateur portable de tout pièce afin de modifier les paramètre de l'appareil.

Les classe 4 pouvait détecter à l'échelle planétaire jusqu'à un niveau de 250 000 de puissance. Pourquoi si elle avait envis de le modifier avait elle besoin d'un classe 4 ca n'avait pas de sens sauf que seul les class 4 pouvait recevoir des mise à jour et qu'elle devrait refaire tout le programme du détecteur pour qu'il n'explose plus si il détectait un trop grande puissance.

Par contre, puis qu'elle pouvait déjà sentir les puissances, pourquoi se donner tant de mal? Simple elle voulait pouvoir mettre en chiffre ses progrès future et créer un entraînement parfait pour un jour être au sommet.

* * *

Bon premièrement pour ceux qui review en anglais alors que l'histoire est clairement en francais ...

en second, je vais tenter de faire mon possible pour que l'histoire soit intéressant et les chapitres soit asser long je pense a quelque chose comme 3000 mots environ et si vous voyez des erreurs merci de le dire sans insulter quelqu'un pour rien...


	3. La brute le prétentieux et le larbin

**Chapitre 3: La brute, le prétentieux et le larbin.**

* * *

Kine avait passé la semaine suivant à fabriquer un portable le plus puissant qu'elle pouvait avant d'ouvrire le détecteur et de retirer la puce d'enregistrement et de positionnement. Elle avait aussi retirer la puce de son vaisseau. Après avoir ouvert le détecteur, elle avait comprit pourquoi ils explosaient, les crétin n'avaient mis aucune méthode de refroidissement sur le processeur du calculateur de données. Alors évidemment ils surchauffaient en un temps record quand trop de données étaient prisent. Il suffit à Kine de rajouter un tube d'extension qui ferait le tour pour aller se poser sur son oreille opposer remplit de liquide de refroidissement et d'ajouter un moteur et une micropompe et voilà plus de risque d'explosion inopportune.

Kine avait aussi mise a jour la programmation pour que l'appareil se ferme si la chaleur du processeur montait trop. L'appareil se mettra donc en mode shut down temporaire jusqu'au refroidissement complet du processeur. Une idée qui utiliser sur n'importe quelle détecteur sauverait au moin ces dernier d'explosion inutile.

Évidemment l'expertise technique de Kine n'est pas ce que vous avez envis d'entendre. Utilisant son portable Kine avait trouvé les coordonnées de tous les planètes répertoriées dans la charte de l'armée de l'empereur Freezer. Ce qui lui serait franchement utile pour mettre son plan à exécution quand elle y serait. Finalement Kine se dirigea vers le centre d'entraînement après avoir enfilé quelque poids d'entraînement pesant en tout 120 kilos, ce qui faisait plus de deux fois son poids c'était donc comme si elle travaillait dans une gravité de 20 à 30 et serait fortement utile pour atteindre son objectif de 4000 unité de puissance et plus.

Goku avait bien passer de plus de 8000 à 90 000 en quelques jour, elle pourrait bien faire la même chose en un mois . C'était sans parler de la faculté cacher des saiyan à devenir plus fort chaque fois qu'il sortait d'un blessure sérieuse. Si elle pouvait s'entraîner jusqu'à l'épuisement complet et utiliser le module de soin elle pourrait surement augmenter sa force rapidement.

Les jour passèrent et Taren aida Kine à s'entraîner, il était plus que content de l'aider et voir son amie enfin motiver était plaisant. Ce qui fut moin plaisant fut de la voir le dépasser en même pas une semaine. Taren avait une puissance de 2200 et des poussière et était compter comme l'un des rare saiyan de moyenne class a pouvoir passer le test de l'élite malgré qu'il ne contrôlait que très mal son tempérament sous forme oozaru. Kine était enfin devenu une saiyan d'élite respectable avec une puissance de 2500, le minimum demandée à la caste féminine d'élite pour prendre une mission.

Quand elle passa finalement les 2500 points l'instructeur du centre la félicita et lui remit la certification pour passer au niveau suivant avec les 2500 à 7500. Ce jour là Kine reçu le baptême du niveau supérieur et reçu de multiple fracture et Taren dû la ramener chez elle avant de la placer dans la capsule de soin. Une heure plus tard elle était de nouveau sur pied et sa puissance avait augmenté à 3150. Cependant elle passa les deux jour suivant sur le module de soin à l'améliorer et acheta plusieur pièce afin de purifier davantage la mixture du module régénérateur.

Le module de soin amélioré pourrait maintenant la remettre sur pied de blessures similaire 300% plus rapidement. Après ce bref intérim, Kine se remit en mode entraînement, chaque jour elle se frottait à des adversaire plus fort et chaque jour elle devenait plus forte au point où elle finit par surpasser tout les élèves du niveau et dû combatre à plusieur contre un pour donner un certain challenge à la chose.

Kine avait largement dépassé les 4000 point, pouvant facilement mettre une raclée à des saiyan d'élite ayant une puissance de 7500 même à trois contre un. En partie parce qu'elle était bien supérieur à ceux-ci et aussi parce qu'elle savait mieux se battre et contrôler son ki. Deux jours avant l'échéance Nappa et Végéta vinrent au centre d'entraînement, pour recruter un saiyan de rang inférieur, Raditz fut choisie et si il se sentit fière, il ne savait pas qu'il ne servirait que de larbin.

Kine quant à elle n'était pas venu, elle avait décidé de prendre du repos afin de laisser son corp se stabiliser, après tout sa puissance maximal était maintenant de 10 450, même le roi Végéta aurait été surpris de l'apprendre. Cependant elle s'entraînait quand même à contrôler sa force pour paraître n'avoire qu'un force de 5000. Après tout elle ne voulait pas alerté Freezer pour qu'il n'envoie un de ses larbin l'éliminer. Les centres d'entraînement n'ayant l'utilité du détecteur que par l'entraîneur, qu'il n'utilisaient que quand un élève disait vouloir passer au niveau supérieur, personne sur tout la planète n'avait réalisé que Kine était si forte dorénavant.

Le lendemain Kine alla donc finalement trouver le prince et son garde personnel pour prouver qu'elle pouvait les suivre. Mais surtout pour remettre Végéta à sa place de pauvre petit choux qui n'avait aucun vrai talent. Mouais la personnalité de Sora maintenant en Kine était vraiment sadique elle n'aurait aucun pitié pour le gosse du roi malgré son jeune âge. Après tout il deviendrait un machine à tuer dans le futur et serait des millier de fois plus fort alors autant en profiter. Même si au fond la jeune saiyan avait bien l'intention de surpasser Goku et Végéta et de devenir le premier super saiyan depuis des centaines d'années.

-Kine, alors cette entrainement ca donne un bon résultat ou tu es juste venu dire au revoir? Dit Nappa le sourire au lèvres.

-Tu n'as qu'à regarder, je suis sûre que tu sera agréablement surpris. Dit la jeune fille a Nappa qui prit un air sérieux avant d'appuyer sur le détecteur.

-Arrête de nous faire perdre notre temps, tu n'as pas le talent pour avoir dépasser les 4000 et j'ai de tout facon dit que je n'accepterait aucun inférieur et ma puissance et maintenant à 4250 donc aucune chance pour toi. Le jeune prince regardait Kine de drôlement haut et il serait remis à sa place quelques secondes plus tard.

-5000!? Impossible comment peux tu avoir augmenté ta force autant? Dit le géant alors que Végéta se retournait en appuyant sur son propre détecteur.

-Im.. Impossible, une saiyan inférieure m'a dépasser en un mois! je ne peux pas y croire. Pourtant Végéta devait bien le reconnaître, il n'était pas possible que leur deux détecteurs se soient brisé en même temps.

-C'est bon? Je peux venir maintenant?

-É… évidemment. Dit Nappa en prenant un visage amiable.

Il devrait en référer au roi celui-ci serait ravis et annoncerait probablement les fiancaille de son fils avec Kine sous peux. Kine sentait parfaitement que Nappa n'était pas totalement franc avec elle, mais elle comptait fausser compagnie au deux saiyans en cour de route pour leur destination.

-Ça fait donc un group de quatre pour cette mission, ça sera vite réglé avec autant d'élite dans le coin.

-Quatre?

-Oui on a prit un saiyan de rang inférieur pour nous ciré les chaussures pendant qu'on sera en train de tuer du cloporte. Son nom est Raditz, avec une force de moin de 1000 il s'est senti complètement honoré de pouvoir nous accompagné le crétin. Dit Végéta en ayant prit un ton plus serein envers Kine, qu'il savait être plus forte que lui.

Au fond de lui Végéta avait décidé qu'il surpasserait Kine et la ferait se soumettre à ses désires, par la force s'il le fallait. Ces deux là n'avait rien de bon dans le ciboulot si vous voulez mon avis. Kine aurait mieu fait de les buter , mais ca aurait changé l'histoire pas mal et elle voulait quand même garder un certain repère temporelle. Déjà qu'elle comptait sauver son espèce, si en plus elle altérait l'histoire principale trop, elle pourrait dire adieux à son plan de devenir la plus forte saiyan jamais vu.

Y avait aussi Beerus à prendre en compte, un jour il viendrait sur terre et elle aurait besoin de Végéta pour le rituelle du super saiyan god. À moin de pondre deux trois mômes ou d'enseigner le super saiyan aux survivant de la planète avant que ne vienne le temps. Les options étant limitées, elle préférait se retrancher dans ce qu'elle savait, pour le moment au moin, en plus Végéta serait un jour un type pas si mal.

Kine reparti chez elle après avoir reçu les coordonnée qu'elle programma dans son pod de transport. Elle comptait bien fausser compagnie à ces trois là dès qu'ils auraient quitté le système solaire saiyan. La jeune fille comptait bien visiter Namek en premier, ayant une idée pour sauver son peuple pas piqué des vers. Créer une réplique de la planète Végéta sur le circuit de la planète terre à une demi année de différence. Ça serait la parfaite cachette pour son espèce, évidemment elle ferait en sorte de souhaiter de tel sorte qu'ils n'est aucun moyen pour quitter la planète dans l'immédiat.

Il faudrait qu'elle trouve ensuit le moyen de les contrôler et créer un libre échange entre la terre et la planète saiyan serait une très bonne idée. Sans parler que les terriens était compatible génétiquement avec l'espèce saiyan. Sur Végéta, il n'y avait que 2-3 million d'individu, mais sur terre c'était des milliard. En plus ça remplirait le bassin génétique saiyan avec du nouveau sang. Ce qui était probablement ce que les saiyan de l'univers 6 avaient fait.

Au final cela ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique à l'espèce, après tout l'adn cherchait surtout à devenir la meilleur forme qu'il pouvait pour la survie de l'espèce. Sans parler du fait que les hybrides avaient souvent plus de potentielle que leur parents saiyan. Évidemment un saiyan de sang pure avait aussi quelques point fort, étant souvent née avec un physique plus fort que la normale.

Kine prépara tout son matériel et un sac de vêtements de rechange vu qu'elle ne comptait pas revenir avant la destruction de Végéta. Non qu'elle ne trouve les armure saiyan confortable, mais bon ce n'était pas des plus hygiènique. Heureusement les pod avait un compartiment pour ranger et laver les vêtements et armures sinon elle aurait bien été embêté.

Elle remerciait bien l'inventeur des pods qui avait vu à tout, à moin que ça n'ait été une demande des combattants après plusieur mois a sentir la crotte. Ouais plus probablement cette deuxième option, ou alors Freeza et son nez sensible avait fini par ordonner que les pods ai le moyen de nettoyer les combattants. Ça serait quand même le comble d'être l'être le plus puissant de l'univers connu et de succomber à cause d'une odeur de pied. Cette idée la faisait rigoler, c'était tellement comique que si c'était vrai elle en rirait pour le restant de ces jours.

Tout en ayant ces pensée philosophique, Kine souriant en imaginant son futur. Qu'allait elle bien devenir? Au minimum elle voulait trouver le moyen de pouvoir faire face à Freezer, puis il y aurait Cell et Boo, sans parler de tout le paquet qui viendrait après que le temps de dragon ball super ne démarre.

Le sang de la jeune saiyan bouillait, elle imaginait déjà les combat qu'elle menait. Elle se rappelait aussi d'une maxime de son univers natal un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilitées, ça venait d'un héro fictif de bd américaine, même si dans les dernière année un manga avait été adapté sur la séries.

Le lendemain Kine avait fini de tout préparé et passa saluer Taren. Elle ne le reverrait pas avant plusieurs années si tout allait bien. Elle programa son pod et l'envoya sur la plateforme de lancement 24-B, d'où le jeune prince et la grande brute avaient décidé de partir. Kine remarqua Raditz, mais ne fit rien quand ce dernier la salua, l'ado ne méritait que de servir de chaire à canon pour l'arrogant prince Végéta et Nappa de tout façon. Elle avait encore la haine qu'il ait tenté de la molestée.

Les pod s'ouvrit et chacun entra les coordonnée de la planète envoyant une copie au centre de contrôle avec le numéro de mission. Kine avait aussi entrée un programme qui désactivera la localisation de pod une fois hors de porté et enverrait une signature comme si le pod avait été détruit.

Elle changerait les coordonner pour Namek quand elle serait assez loin, elle avait aussi piraté le centre de donnée planétaire et pris tout les coordonnée des différent planète connu du corp armé de Freezer comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt. Ça avait été plutôt facile franchement les site web sur terre était plus difficile à pirater que la technologie alien de cette univers. Soit parce qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de problème ou alors parce que le niveau était trop bas de base. Elle espérait que c'était plutôt la première que la second ca serait la honte vu le niveau technologique avancée comparé à son monde d'origine.

Les pods étaient maintenant lancé Végéta Nappa et Raditz s'endormirent rapidement, Kine elle ne fit que fermé les yeux en attendant de sortir de l'orbite solaire. Son portable fabriqué de tout pièce était en main attendant qu'elle entre les nouvelle donnée pour les envoyer au trois autre pods afin qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. À l'arrivé, ils recevraient un rapport comme quoi ils avaient traversé un champ d'astéroïde et qu'un des pods avait malencontreusement rencontré un problème.


	4. Souhait entraînement et divertissement

Chapitre 4:Souhait entraînement et divertissement.

* * *

Le pod de transport spatial de Kine fini par se poser sur Namek environ 4 semaines terriennes après son départ de Végéta. Kine commença par bailer, puis elle ouvrit le pod pour faire entrer de l'air frai. La jeune saiyan fut surprise deux second de la chaleur ambiante à l'extérieur avant de se souvenir que Namek était une planète plutôt désertique, même si très verte.

Sentir le ki des habitants de Namek ne fut pas vraiment difficile, mais Kine pris la liberté de se changer. Retirant son armure pour enfiler des vêtement plus décontracté, une paire de jean, un t-shirt noir moulant et une veste de cuir brune assez fashion même si c'était celles des année 90's.

Après avoir remis ses affaire dans le pods elle activa la balise de positionnement planétaire. Cette dernière n'enverrait des onde que pour son détecteur et rien de plus, c'était surtout histoire de ne pas perdre le pod dans un environnement comme Namek ou tout se ressemblait. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle ne puisse plus repartir si son plan échouait.

Une fois qu'elle arriva à un village, convaincre les Nameks de sa bonne foie fut un peu difficile. Après un mois, elle finit par obtenir le droit de rencontrer le grand chef Guuru. Les Nameks n'ayant besoin de rien d'autre que d'eau elle dû se résoudre à chasser et donc à se nourrit que de poisson, car tout autre forme de vie avait disparu de la surface de Namek après le cataclysme.

-Tu es donc l'étranger qui est venu pour demandé l'invocation du grand Porunga?

Le chef n'avait pas utiliser le féminin car les Namek n'avait aucune connaissance de cela. Kine avait abandonné ses tentative d'explication des genre opposé à une culture assexué.

-Oui, en effet. Je souhait utiliser les dragon ball et sauver mon peuple de l'extinction qu'il risque d'encourir d'ici quelques mois.

-Comment peut tu savoir cela, dit un Nail adolescent au regard soupçonneux.

Pour être franc Kine n'avait pas de réponse tout préparé, mais si elle pouvait bien le dire à quelqu'un c'était bien le chef Namek.

-Mon enfant, vient ici je lirait ce qu'il y a dans ton coeur.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Kine s'approcha ne laissant qu'un faible distance pour que le grand chef puisse poser sa main gigantesque sur sa tête. Elle sentit que le chef Namek avec tout sa bienveillance lisait en elle ses réflexion et ses souvenir.

-Tu peux, prendre ce dernier dragon ball et exaucer tes voeux, cependant je souhaiterait que tu reste sur Namek jusqu'au moment propice. J'ai pu voir l'inéluctable résultat et cela me pein, mais tu pourra profiter de ce temps et Nail pourra avoir un camarade d'entraînement.

-Grand chef!?

-Assez Nail, cette jeune saiyan as le coeur pure et son souhait et bienveillant même si un peu intéressé.

Kine ne pensait pas avoir vraiment le coeur pur comme le disait le grand chef, mais elle devait utiliser les dragon ball pour sauver son peuple de l'extinction.

-Je vous suis reconnaissante, et je me plierais à votre demande.

Les 7 dragon ball assemblé, Kine sorti avec Nail et le grand chef, qui à l'époque pouvait encore se mouvoir. Guuru prononça l'incantation et le dragon sacré apparut dans tout sa splendeur.

-Je suis Porunga, dragon sacré de la planète Namek, oh toi qui as assembler les orbs sacré prononce tes trois souhait et je les exaucerai quels qu'ils soient, dit le dragon en langage Namek.

Après que Guuru ait expliquer à Porunga qu'ils devait exaucer les voeux de la jeune saiyan ce dernier utilisa cette fois la langue intergalactique universelle. Kine avait déjà réfléchi au deux souhait qu'elle avait besoin de formuler et se prononça donc rapidement.

-Je souhait d'abord qu'une réplique de la planète Végéta planet d'habitation actuelle des saiyan soit créé sur l'orbit de la planète Terre. À une demi année de cette dernière sur le même orbite et allant dans la même direction à la même vitesse que la terre et sans tout la technologie venant des armée de Freezer s'il vous plaît.

-Cela prendra une moment patience.

Le dragon prit donc un moment pour sentir la planète Végéta et créa une copie de cette dernière utilisant des débit spatiaux et des planète à l'abandon. Il était impossible de créé de la matière de rien pour Porunga et puis utiliser des matériaux préexistant est moin couteux en énergie. En quelques minutes une nouvelle planète avec une gravité dix fois celle de la terre apparut dans le système solaire terrien.

-Voilà qui est accompli. Quelle est ton second souhait, oh mortelle.

-Hum, seriez vous capable de faire en sorte que les saiyans qui seront sur la planète Végéta soit téléporté sur la réplique que vous venez de construire quand Freezer d'ici quelque mois irat détruire la planète?

-Je peux en effet mettre en place un sort qui s'activera à l'approche de la signature énergétique de l'empereure despotique.

-Alors c'est là mon second souhait.

-Voilà c'est fait, dit le dragon seulement quelque second après l'avoir formulé.

Kine regarda le grand chef pour savoir si il voulait utiliser le dernier souhait, mais ce dernier fit signe que non.

-Dans ce cas. Porunga pourrait tu me créé une réserve d'un centaine de millier de senzu bean.

-Très facilement.

-Alors voilà mon dernier souhait.

Quelques second plus tard une grand caisse à l'apparence métallique apparu. La caisse semblait être réfrigéré avec son couvercle et Kine se demandait bien pourquoi.

-Le contenant et un petit service pour pouvoir les conserver fraîche. Il absorbe l'énergie solaire afin de continuellement rafraîchir les senzu bean. Voilà, tes trois voeux sont exaucés, je vais donc m'en aller, dit le dragon solennellement avant de disparaître laissant les sept orbs de cristals tomber pour devenir des pierres sans âmes. Nail avança curieux de savoir pourquoi elle avait fait ce dernier souhait.

-Nail, c'est simple. Les senzu bean peuve permet de me redonner l'énergie que je devrait récupérer en mangeant et Namek n'est pas vraiment pourvu d'un endroit ou acheter de la nourriture. Ou même de nourriture simplement.

-Je vois. Et bien je suppose que ça fera l'affaire, tu as pensée à tout hein.

Finalement Kine resta sur Namek et utilisa les dragon ball une fois supplémentaire. Obtenant jeunes éternelle, des plans et désigne de la majorité des machines utilisées par les saiyan et les armées de Freezer et les information concernant l'apprentissage du déplacement instantané Yadratien. Tout chose qui pourrait lui être utile dans cette avenir désormais incertain.

Sans oublier un entraînement avec Nail très rigoureux. Et vu que la date du calendrier était en l'an 738 pour l'univers de dragon ball, elle avait bien le temps pour ça. Surtout avec la quasi immortalité de la jeune éternelle qui lui permettrait de toujours être dans une forme olympienne même à 100 ans d'âges, elle s'était quand même assuré qu'elle viellirait pour devenir une adulte et le dragon lui avait aussi assuré qu'elle continuerait de croître même avec la jeunesse éternelle. Ses cellules se renouvelleraient toujours sans perdre leur capacité au file du temps.

Elle n'attendait plus que l'arrivé de Freezer, non qu'elle pense pouvoir le battre, mais les Nameks ne bougeront pas sans avoir confirmé la mort de ce dernier, car cela serait un grand service pour le reste de l'univers connu. Après tout, Kine avait bien suggéré que les Nameks émigrent sur une autre planète en utilisant les dragon ball, mais le grand chef avait refusé en lui expliquant ses raisons. Au fond Kine savait qu'il n'avait pas tord, quelqu'un devrait bien régler son compte à cette abomination. Et puisqu'elle savait comment parvenir à surpasser l'empereur elle se donnait à fond jour après jour.

Et ainsi les années passèrent et une douzaines d'années avait défilé très rapidement pendant que la jeune saiyan augmentait lentement, mais sûrement sa puissance. Selon le pod son anniversaire venait de passer.

Elle garda cependant en compte la date actuelle et finalement en l'an 750 demanda au grand chef si il pouvait la laisser aller observé le 21st world martial art tournament sur Terre. Elle souhaitait surtout pouvoir observer les different techniques des protagonistes de cette univers et les faire siennes. Entrer dans le tournoi serait un jeu d'enfant et elle ne désirait pas une si pitoyable victoire. Même si avoir un match d'entraînement avec Goku était l'un de ses rêve d'enfance, elle pourrait peut-être l'aider dans sa quêtes des dragon ball après?

Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée et puis, la difficulté était ce qui avait rendu Goku si fort à la fin de la série. Elle même s'acharnait vertement allant jusqu'à demander au grand chef de lui faire des vêtement lourd grâce à ses pouvoir mystique. En ce moment elle portait l'équivalent de 2 tonnes en vêtement réparti équitablement sur tout son corp. Sans parler de sa puissance qui était de plus de 100 000, Nail en avait d'ailleur profité et n'était plus au alentour de ses maigre 43 000 de puissance comme dans la série mais à une puissance très proche de Kine.

Si Végéta s'était entraîné comme elle, nul doute il aurait été bien supérieur à l'élite de Freezer, seulement il avait été trop sûr de lui et de son talent naturel réduisant ses chances. Imaginé quelle puissance Freezer, qui comme le prince saiyan avait ignoré de s'entraîner, pourrait avoir si il l'avait fait faisait encore faire des cauchemars à Kine.

100 000 c'était bien mais loin de suffir pour faire face au super puissance de ce monde, déjà qu'il y avait Freezer et Cold. Et c'était sans compter les androids, Cell et majin Boo ou même le dieux de la destruction Beeru. Ce n'était qu'un petit pas comme avait dit une grand homme de son monde précédent.

Bien pendant que j'y suis parlons des saiyan. Car comme vous vous en souvenez sûrement, ils ont survécu grâce aux souhaits décisif de Kine. Comment ça vous aviez oubliez? Et bien le peuple saiyan entier qui se trouvait sur la planète au moment de l'explosion fut sauvé d'un mort certain en émigrant involontairement sur Nouvelle Sadala comme Kine l'appelait. Et aussi surprenant que ca puisse vous sembler cela ne leur fit que le plus grand bien de se retrouver ainsi isoler.

Dans les premier temps, ils furent déboussolé, mais rapidement les plus sage prirent les choses en mains. Sans pods les saiyans ne pouvaient se mouvoir dans l'espace, et les membres les plus senior de l'espèce finir par conclure qu'il devait prendre tout la culture saiyan en mains. En commençant par l'alimentaire, après tout sans nourriture ils mourraient de faim sous peux

En quelques années et avec l'utilisation d'avancé technologique dont certains se souvenait avoir entendu, les plus jeunes finir par devenir assez intelligent pour que la planète saiyan puissent s'auto suffir. L'agriculture en serre et l'élevage de bétaille fut rapidement l'une des activité les plus lucativent. Des scientifiques commencèrent à émerger des confin de la race saiyan, bien qu'aucun n'ait eu d'idée génial pour créer des engin spatial, cela viendrait bien un jour. Des tournois furent organisé pour divertire la population et un conseil regroupant les plus expérimenté et les mieu à même de diriger fut mit en place. Bardock en faisait parti et il se demandait toujours comment il avait bien échapper à la boule mortelle que l'empereur Freezer lui avait lancer.

Peut-être qu'ils était tous mort et que c'était l'après vie? Une vie d'isolation pour les punir de leur conduite précédente? Sauf que de nouveau saiyans naissaient chaque mois, ce ne devait donc pas être le cas. Un jour les saiyans découvriront la réponse à ce mystère. Et plus tôt qu'ils ne le croient, car Kine allait passer en coup de vent avant de rentrer sur Namek.

Au final Kine du utiliser son pod de transport et entrer les données de la planète Terre, car elle ne savait pas dans quel direction partir par elle même. Heureusement les vaisseaux utilisaient un moteur anti-matière ou Kine aurait été obligé de faire un voeux. Elle avait décidé de donné large et de prendre au moin une année, elle avait quelques idée derrière la tête comme d'aller rencontrer Kami qui pourrait peut-être l'aider à se rendre dans l'autre monde pour voire le maitre Kaio du cadran nord.

Une semaine passa avant que le pod atterrissent sans encombre sur terre. Le vaisseau de Goku de la saga Namek devait avoir été de meilleur faction, car il n'avait mis que 5 jours pour arriver de la Terre à Namek. Rapidement Kine trouva des colonnes rocheuses semblable à celle de Namek, utilisant son ki elle fit fondre une grotte assez spacieuse pour y cacher son pod et installa un gigantesque rocher devant l'entrée. Elle n'avait pas d'argent pour acheter de capsule qu'elle pourrait installer sur son appareil, peut-être que le tournoi n'aurait pas été une si mauvaise idée après tout.

Elle pourrait cependant faire de l'argent en utilisant sa force pour tuer des bêtes sauvage et empocher de l'argent pour la viande et la fourrure. Et puis qui sais peut-être que quelque restaurants auraient des concours avec prix en argents? Dans sa vie précédente au Japon ce n'était pas si rare de voir cela pour attirer la clientèle intéressé.

Durant les dernière année l'appétit de Kine avait prit de l'essor, probablement du au fait de sa nouvelle force et de son entraînement constant. Maintenant elle reconnaissait vraiment qu'elle appartenait à l'espèce saiyan. Dans les premier temps, elle ne mangeait que un senzu bean tout les 5 jours, puis ce fut tout les trois jour, tout les jour et maintenant 2 fois par jours le matin et le soir.

L'argent terrienne était le zennis si elle se rappelait bien. Les manga et les épisodes étaient loin et cela même en ayant écrit la majorité du script sur son ordinateur portable. Après tout elle ne voulait pas oublier un événement important et ce retrouver à la ramasse, c'était son joker après tout, la connaissance du future.

Mais avant tout elle devait trouver quand aura lieux le tournoi. Et puis savoir la date actuelle ne lui ferait pas de tord. Heureusement elle avait demandé à Guuru de lui faire des vêtements plus sobre que ceux Namekiens. Un simple t-shirt blanc avec des pantalons style jogging et des souliers plat plutôt banales.

Même avec ses 24 ans elle n'en semblait que 18 ou 19 et si on considérait sa petite taille, 158 cm, elle pouvait même sembler être une étudiante à peine sorti du collège. Si au moin c'était au niveau du lycée, car Kine se rendait bien compte qu'elle avait pratiquement arrêter sa croissance physique. Elle ne Prenait plus que quelques millimètre par année. Peut-être que dans 100 ans elle aurait une taille normal moyen.

Kine déploya son esprit pour sentir les force vitale des habitant de la planète, a une centaine de Kilomètre à l'ouest une ville plutôt grande existait. La jeune fille s'envola dans cette direction et trouva la ville rapidement atterrissant en son centre dans une ruelle déserte.

En sortant elle découvrit une rue peuplé de vie ou plusieur type louche qui trichait forcément pour plumer les touristes, exerçaient des jeu de hasard. Ces jeux ne requièrent que de l'acuité visuelle selon les arnaqueurs, ouais pour l'honnêteté on peut repasser. Kine fut bien contente de les rencontrer et pluma tous les arnaqueurs jusqu'au dernier.

Avec la cagnotte de tous les jeux en main elle avait maintenant 250 000 zennis. Largement suffisant pour un bon repas, évidemment elle aurait pu simplement chasser, mais elle n'avait pas eu de mal bouffe depuis 12 ans. Notre jeune amie se retrouva à faire le tour des restaurant de type fast-food, pizza, burger, hot-dog, mets chinois et j'en passe elle finit bien sa première journée totalement rassasié et avait dépensé 100 000 zennis d'un seul coup.

Après son orgie alimentaire, Kine trouva un stand à journaux et acheta celui du jour. Coup de bol le journal annonçait justement l'arrivé imminente de tournoi d'art martiaux. On était le premier mai et le tournoi avait lieux le 7 sur Papaya Island. Elle avait le temps d'aller visiter Korin et probablement Kami pour lui demander si il pouvait faire une demande pour qu'elle aille s'entraîner avec maitre Kaio.

N'étant pas trop pressé par le temps Kine acheta un gps avec piles solaires. Puis elle se dirigea vers les terres sacrées de Korin. Arrivé à la tour elle décida de la monter à main nu pour voir comment c'était cela ne lui prit qu'un petite heure vu sa force déjà très grand et cela malgré les 2 tonnes qu'elle se trimballait. Maître Korin l'accueillit chaleureusement.

-Et bien, ça fait des année que plus personne n'avait mis les pied ici. Tu n'es pas ici pour devenir plus forte, je me trompe? Dit le maître chat astucieusement.

-Non, je suis là en touriste mon but est d'aller à l'observatoire de Kami.

-Pas de bol dans ce cas il te faut l'attachement et je l'ai donné il ya des années à un type.

-Par simple curiosité pourquoi l'avoir donné?

-Et bien ça semblait être une quête approprié pour quiconque en aurait besoin.

-Je vois, mais je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour me rendre là bas, je peux m'y rendre en volant.

-Oui je t'ai vu te poser en bas de la tour, pourquoi avoir pris la peine de monter à la force des bras alors que tu avais la possibilité de voler.

-Je pensais que ce serait bien d'observer la coutume. Et puis je voulais voir les résulta de mon entraînement physique dans une tel situation.

Au final Korin et Kine discutèrent de ci de ça des heures avant que la saiyan ne quitte la tour pour voler à la rencontre de Kami. Ce dernier avait remarqué l'arrivé de la jeune fille des jours auparavant.

* * *

Bon je devrait avoir des chapitre de plus ou moin le même nombre de mots pour les prochain chapitre.

Si vous avez des sugestion merci de les faire dans les commentaires sans language ordurier merci bien.

J'accepte les critique et je dois admettre que mon choix de faire ma fic en français plutôt qu'anglais n'était peut-être pas ma meilleur idée. Bon je suis francophone, mais je suis bien meilleur en anglais écrit (aller savoir pourquoi). Il n'est pas impossible que je me mette sur d'autre fic et que je délaisse celle-ci je vais quand même tenter de faire au mnoin un chapitre par mois si possible.

J'espère que vous aimer cette lecture et au plaisir que vous me lisiez encore une autre fois!


	5. Rencontre du troisième type

Chapitre 5: Rencontre du troisième type.

Notre jeune héroïne arriva finalement sur l'observatoir du dieux de la Terre. Popo et Kami se trouvaient au centre l'attendant avec des regards curieux de savoir ce qu'un personne ayant une telle puissance pouvait bien leur vouloir, car même en retenant tout la grandeur de sa force Kine débordait de ki. Si quelqu'un allumait un détecteur il pourrait y trouver une puissance de 1000 ce qui était très élevé sur terre en ce moment, personne ne pourrait rien lui faire. Et ce n'était qu'un centième de sa vrai force.

Cette dernière chose était inconnu de Kami et de Popo, et malgré ce fait, ils se doutaient qu'elle cachait son véritable potentielle par respect. En vérité une puissance de 100 000 était quand même bien haut même dans le reste de l'univers, seul des monstre comme Freezer ou Cooler avait des puissance supérieur. Normalement n'importe ou ailleur Kine aurait été une idol de puissance pour son espèce.

-Je me demande bien ce qui peut amener une combattante aussi respectable sur terre.

-Je viens principalement pour observer un membre de mon espèce qui vit sur Terre. Cependant, j'ai entendu des rumeur et je voudrais savoir si il vous serait possible de me permettre de rencontrer maitre Kaio?

-Je vois, pour rencontrer maitre Kaio il faut n'avoir jamais commis de crimes. La procédure est longue et pourrait prendre quelques semaines.

-Cela me convient, je comptait faire du tourisme et aller voir le tournoi d'art martiaux qui aura lieux dans quelques jours.

-Vous n'y participez pas?

-Avec ma force ce serait trop facile, je ne souhaite pas brutaliser les terriens inutilement.

-Très bien, je vais lancer les procédures, reviens d'ici trois semaines je devrais avoir fini d'ici là.

Kine remercia Kami et puis le quitta pour visiter un peu la Terre de cette dimension. C'était un peu étrange, dans sa vie précédente, en tant que Sora, la Terre avait été sa planète mère, disons qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginer la quitter. Maintenant elle était une extraterrestre en visite en terre inconnu d'elle, malgré sa familiarité avec la Terre. Les animaux anthropomorphique la fascinait, sans oublier tout les monstre intelligent qui peuplait le monde humain.

Le rêve de Sora était maintenant vécu par Kine et elle trouva cela fort divertissant. Aller voir les gadgettes de technologie moderne, lire les dernière oeuvre de fiction et tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien imaginer faire. Elle avait acheté une capsule vide pour son pod, d'après le manuel d'instruction il suffisait d'installer le panneau de contrôle sur une surface sans aspérité. Elle devrait probablement l'installer sur la porte du pode à l'intérieur car sinon les voyage dans l'espace activerait surement.

D'un autre côté, elle n'en verrait probablement plus trop l'utilité. Le déplacement instantané lui permettait de se déplacer facilement entre les planète a plusieur année lumière de distance. De la Terre elle pouvait sentir les saiyan sur nouvelle Sadala, elle aurait pu facilement y aller jeter un oeil et revenir, mais elle comptait attendre la fin de son année pour ça.

Pour le moment rencontrer le docteur Brief pour lui remettre les plans des machines qu'elle avait demandé à Porunga serait aussi une bonne idée. Elle voulait surtout qu'il construise une unité médicales et peut-être aussi quelques détecteurs, elle avait aussi le plan de pods de transport, mais comptait le garder pour elle jusqu'au moment ou elle mettrait les saiyans en relation avec les terriens dans quelques années probablement. Il faudrait probablement créer une station orbital autour de nouvelle Sadala, car 10 fois la gravité terrestre tuerait probablement une humain ordinaire.

Kine avait plein d'idée pour améliorer la vie des saiyans maintenant qu'elle les avait sauvés d'une mort certain. Les laisser avec eux même quelques années ne leur ferait pas de tord même si elle comptait bien leur rendre visite d'ici peux au moin pour dissiper leur inquiétude possible.

Il ne restait que trois jour avant le tournoi et si Kine pouvait facilement dormir à la belle étoile elle avait un peu des goût de luxe pour le moment. C'était donc le moment d'aller au casino pour tenter sa chance, là où sa vision kinétique lui servirait bien.

Kine arrivait à Gagner à la roulette un minimum de 20% de gain à chaque fois après avoir fait ses jeu. Seulement le casino ne pouvant se permettre qu'un client ait autant de (chance), avait mit en place un dispositif de triche pour le croupier. Il s'agissait de trois boutons dissimulée dans le grain du bois de la table, ils était indétectable à l'oeil nu, mais Kine entendit parfaitement le mécanisme s'enclenche quand le croupier les utilisa.

Elle perdit tout les jetons de cette partie, mais décida de se retirer, elle avait quand même multiplié par 6 l'argent qu'elle avait au départ ce n'était pas si mal. 300 000 zennis lui permettrait de passer quelques nuit dans un bonne hôtel et si elle utilisait ses senzu bean d'avoir quelques bon repas. Seulement Kine ignorait qu'elle avait tapé dans l'oeil de l'armée du ruban rouge, ces gens là n'aimaient pas perdre de l'argent surtout quand la personne en question était soupçonnée de triche.

Le propriétaire fit envoyer des gorille pour ramener la jeune femme à son bureau. Il comptait bien apprendre la politesse à la jeune mécréante, c'était vraiment l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité.

-Miss, nous aimerions que vous nous suiviez sans discuter le gérant veut vous rencontrer. Dit l'un des gorille quand il arriva au niveau de la saiyan.

-Vraiment? Et bien allons y, je me demande ce qu'il peut me vouloir.

Les deux gorilles savait parfaitement que leur boss comptait soit la tuer et faire disparaître le corp, soit l'envoyer pour devenir une prostituer dans un bordel. L'armée du ruban rouge ne plaisantait pas quand elle punissait la masse grouillante. Leur seul problème dans ce cas fut de tomber sur le mauvais poisson et ils le regretterait pour un sacré moment derrière les barreaux d'une prison bien chaude.

Kine fut donc mener devant le boss du casino, ce dernier sourit pensant qu'elle avait suivi ses hommes par peur. Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'elle ne craignait aucun être humain sur cette planète et n'était aucunement influencé par ces dernier. Elle avait seulement trouvé intéressant d'utiliser cette intérim pour passer le temps. Elle avait après tout trois jour à tuer, enfin 2 et demi maintenant.

-Gamine tu ne croyais quand même pas pouvoir me voler et partir ainsi?

-Voler? Je ne crois pas avoir voler quoi que ce soit. Par contre, puisque nous y sommes, n'avez vous pas honte de voler d'honnêtes gens en utilisant un système de triche pour les croupiers?

Le général en charge des finance de l'armée du ruban rouge resta surpris. Il était impossible qu'elle ait découvert les bouton caché, même lui n'aurait pu les remarquer même en sachant qu'il se trouvait là. Il sorti un pistolet d'un des tiroir de son bureau et le pointa entre les deux yeux de Kine qui resta pourtant impassible.

-Je te suggère de parler si tu ne veux pas te faire manger par les vers gamine!

-Parler? Oh je comprends maintenant, vous êtes une sorte de yakuza ou un truc du genre et je suis une gêne parce que je sais que votre casino triche. Ah, mais par contre je ne crois pas que vous compreniez bien votre propre situation. Nous devrions donc appeler la police.

Pendant ce temps Kami qui se trouvait sur l'observatoire se frappa le front, les humains pouvaient être tellement bête quand il voulaient. Provoquer une guerrière aussi puissante que Kine pourrait conduire à la destruction pure et simple de la ville où cette histoire se déroulait. Heureusement que la jeune extraterrestre n'était pas mal intentionnée.

Kine elle trouvait la situation plutôt hilarante, après tout même à cette distance une balle de fusil ne lui ferait aucun mal, surtout qu'elle avait une pellicule de ki qui entourait sa peau. Sa seul question était, qui était derrière ce casino?, les organisations de ce genre n'était pas trop reconnu dans l'univers de dragon ball sauf celles intergalactiques.

-Très bien, puisque tu ne veux pas répondre, tu iras manger avec tes copains les vers.

Tout ce passa ensuit très rapidement le coup partit et les deux gorilles et leur boss se trouvèrent au sol immobilisé par un coup à la nuque. Ils ne se relèveraient pas de cela avant un bon moment, et Kine décida d'en profiter pour explorer le bureau un peu avant d'appeler la police dont elle avait prit le numéro au cas ou elle en aurait besoin.

Elle trouva un paquet d'armes et un coffre bourré de zennis d'or et de pierres précieuses en tout genre. Surement un paquet de truc voler, notre héroïne décida d'attacher les trois malfra et puis d'appeler la police pour venir au casino. Quelques jours plus tard ils serait amené devant un tribunale et recevrait une sentence de 50 ans d'emprisonnement ferme, mais Kine ne le découvrirait jamais car elle n'était pas restée.

Elle avait plutôt voler jusqu'à la ville la plus proche de Papaya Island pour attendre le tournoi et ne sortit que pour aller au cinéma quand elle s'ennuyait. Le tournoi ouvrit finalement ses portes et Kine vient assister aux matchs. Comme dans l'histoire original c'était Bactérie contre Krilin et Kine du se pincer le nez pour se retenir de vomir. Sérieux c'était quoi l'idée et puis si elle se souvenait bien le mec allait mourir peu de temps après le tournoi à cause de son manque d'hygiène.

Après avoir été stupid pendant un moment Krilin fini par se rappeler n'avoir aucun nez, au rappel de Goku. Le match fut expédié rapidement après ça et le prochain match pu commencer, Jackie Chun (Roshi) contre Yamcha. Ça ne serait pas un très grand match et la saiyan le savait, mais pouvoir assister à une démonstration d'art martiaux pourrait lui être bénéfique. Elle n'avait après tout qu'une connaissance rudimentaire des art martiaux venant de sa vie précédent.

Pendant ce temps le général Rouge recevait l'appel du général Gold et apprenait l'existence d'un jeune femme ayant mit fin à l'existence du casino et l'organisation financière de l'armée du ruban rouge. Les homme du général Rouge n'était pas tout à la recherche des dragon ball, après tout il fallait bien de l'argent pour financer tout le matériel. Après avoir reçu un fax avec une photo de Kine il la mit dans les personne recherché pour crime contre l'armée.

Retournons au tournoi le match entre Yamcha et Jackie Chun fut vite expédié, il suffit au vieillard de faire perdre son calme au jeune homme pour ensuite l'envoyer hors ring d'un battement de bras qui le souffla à l'extérieur. Cependant notre amie avait tout enregistré des mouvement des deux combattant dans sa tête. Elle avait facilement pu suivre les mouvement à haute vitesse des deux combattant. Après tout elle avait une puissance bien supérieur à eux.

Le match suivant fut une lamentable excuse de match Lanfan se servit de tout les atout féminin qu'elle put et perdit quand même le match. Kine avait envie de lui envoyer une boule de ki pour la forme, mais elle se retint après tout être avare et sans scrupule n'était pas un crime.

Franchement les matchs se déroulèrent parfaitement comme dans le canon si la mémoire de Kine ne lui jouait pas de tours. Guilan abandonna après que Goku ait eu récupéré sa queue et détruit un pan du mur. Kine eu la nette impression qu'elle oubliait un truc et sa queue jusqu'ici très sage commença à se balancer de droite à gauche. Après tout ce serait la plein lune sur terre, même si notre jeune saiyan ne s'en souvenait pas.

Le match entre Chun et Krilin fut plus amusant à regarder et Kine appris comment le Kamehameha était formé. Il fallait condenser son ki entre ses deux mains tout en le gardant sous un contrôle parfait avant de le lancer et de continuer à l'alimenter en énergie. Elle avait toujours su comment lancer des boule de ki, mais pas comment lancer un rayon continuel comme Végéta et son canon garlick.

C'est là qu'on pouvait voir le talent d'un saiyan d'élite un seul regard suffisait amplement à reproduire une attaque. Goku lui même était capable de cela aussi, même si à moindre échelle.

Le match Nam Goku fut quand même plutôt rapide, et Kine n'eut qu'un bref aperçu des technique de Goku durant ce dernier. Un pause et une trentaine de minutes plus tard le prochain match allait commencer. Le ciel commençait lui aussi à s'obscurcir, Kine avait complètement oublié comment les premier manga de la series original était plutôt comique que sérieux.

Le combat entre le maître des tortue sous déguisement et Goku sembla bien plus long que dans le manga. En vérité, les deux combattants avaient pris plein de moment pour s'observer contrairement aux autres duel. La jeune femme était aux ange de pouvoir observer le déluge de techniques venant des deux coté. Elle pourrait faire sienne plusieur de ces technique ou du moin celle qui n'était pas comme la technique de l'ivresse, du chien fous ou du singe. Elle fut surprise par la technique de Chun qui lui permettait de créer un éclair fait de main d'homme.

Enfin jusqu'au moment ou elle vit Goku commencer à changer et se rappela qu'il avait eu un métamorphose en oozaru au tournoi. À l'instant où tout le monde était occupé à fuir, elle fit ce qu'elle devait et copiant le vieux maître utilisa un Kamehameha sur la lune pour la détruire avant que quiconque ne soit blessé. Le maître des tortue surprit lui lança un regard reconnaissant d'avoir agit pendant qu'il était encore sous le choc.

Goku finit par se relever nu comme de fait et le match fut interrompu pour lui permettre de s'habiller. Kine regarda le reste du match sans trop d'entrain elle connaissait l'issue et maintenant qu'elle avait donné l'avantage à Roshi cela ne faisait plus de doute pour elle. Finalement les deux concurrents firent un jeu de force et se donnèrent un coup de pied mutuel duquel un seul ne se releva en clamant sa victoire, le vieux Jackie Chun comme de fait. C'est ce moment ou le tournoi allait prendre fin que Kine prit d'inspiration demanda un duel à Goku.

-Eh petit, ça te dirait un duel avec moi?

-Biensur, mais après le repas je meurs de faim. Dit le jeune garçon avec un sourire.

-D'accord.

-Vous voulez manger c'est moi qui invite.

-Hahaha, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée je suis une grosse mangeuse. Je paierais ma par de repas, mais on peux y aller ensemble pour que moi et Goku puissions avoir notre duel après coup. Kine avait un grand sourire au visage d'avoir put ainsi se glisser dans le cercle des amis de Goku.

-Dit? T'es forte? Questionna Goku.

-Goku, elle est forte tu peux me croire elle a fait sauter la lune d'un kamehameha. Dit Krilin.

-Wow génial.

-Merci, mais je n'ai aucun mérite je le dois surtout à ma bonne constitution.

(Elle a une queue elle aussi) pensaient tout les autres. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir détruit la lune car elle aussi pouvait se transformer?

Le souper fut plutôt animé, Kine et Goku dévorèrent une montagne de nourriture, causant la fermeture du restaurant pour le reste de la journée. Goku n'étant pas totalement rassasié Kine lui donna un senzu bean, qu'il prit avec un regard sceptique avant de l'avaler et de se sentir repu.

-Cool, bon alors battons nous!

-Oui.

Goku et Kine prirent chacun une garde alors qu'ils étaient à la sorti de la ville. Le duel dura un petit moment jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon ne tente un kamehameha qui fut instantanément dévié d'une main de la jeune fille avant de se retrouver derrière Goku pour lui asséner un coup de manchet à la nuque.

Il se releva à pein quelques second plus tard. Il était surtout ravis d'avoir pu avoir un match avec quelqu'un d'aussi forte qu'elle.

-Merci Goku je suis sur que tu poura être aussi fort un jour. On se reverra un de ces jour à la prochaine fois. Dit la jeune saiyan avant de s'élever dans les airs pour partir laissant les future z fighters surpris derrière elle.

Le jeune adolescent partirait ensuit dans sa quêtes des orbes sacré pour retrouver celle de son grand-père. Cette rencontre n'aurait pratiquement aucune conséquence sur son développement immédiat, bien qu'il ait décidé de poursuivre encore plus son entraînement. Le jeune saiyan avait toujours devant lui un avenir prometteur et Kine était un inspiration supplémentaire.


	6. T'es un cas yo, Maître Kaio

Chapitre 6 T'es un cas yo, maître Kaio.

Kine prit, après sa petite visite au tournoi, le temps d'aller rencontrer le docteur Brief. Bulma n'arriverait que dans l'après midi par son vole et elle voulait remettre au scientifique les plans des machines de soin personnelle et des détecteurs.

Après une discussion avec un policier, elle fut orienté vers la maison du fondateur de capsule corp. Elle rencontra le docteur Brief, plutôt facilement pour un dirigeant d'entreprise multimillionnaire. Et après un bref entrevu, ou elle lui remit les plan en questions elle reparti cette fois avec l'intention d'aller sur Sadala. Le docteur Brief avait été fasciné par les plans fournis par Kine au point ou il abandonna tout autre projet pour se lancer dans l'étude de ces inventions afin de les rendre réels.

La visite de notre jeune saiyan sur la nouvelle Sadala ne fut pas de tout repos elle non plus. Les saiyans qui la découvrirent en premier furent très surpris, déjà qu'elle n'était pas accoutré à la mode saiyan des dernière années, c'est à dire des vêtement généralement de cuir ou ou en laine traité. Porunga avait transférer aussi tous les animaux vivant sur la planète, que ce soit une service gratuit ou non Kine lui en était reconnaissant maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte.

Selon ce qu'elle avait pu glaner comme info de la par des locaux où elle s'était téléporté, les temps n'avaient pas été tendre avec les saiyans. Plusieur saiyan avaient dû revoir leur mode de vie entièrement, mais en gros la majorité était satisfaite avec la situation actuelle. Les enfants n'avaient pas à devenir des machine à tuer sanguinaire, même si la majorité apprenaient quand même à se battre par principe.

Les saiyans étaient une race guerrière, il était normal de chercher l'action des combat. Le conseil saiyan avait décidé d'instaurer des arènes ou tout saiyan pouvait s'inscrire et les 16 qui avaient eu le plus de victoire au cour du mois pouvaient faire parti d'un tournoi mensuelle. Ces tournois était principalement là pour calmer la population saiyan trop chaude et seul l'honneur était la récompense à la fin.

Après avoir dévoilé la vérité au conseil saiyan sur ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux, Bardock la prit à part pour avoir une discussion plus poussé. La jeune femme découvrit que le père de Goku avait eu quelques visions supplémentaire sur l'avenir des saiyan. Dont l'un d'une femme singe dorée, ressemblant fortement à Kine selon lui, se battant contre une sorte d'alien chat sans poile. Après la description plus approfondie de Bardock Kine pu théoriser qu'il devait s'agir d'elle et de Beeru. Avait-elle atteint la transformation en super saiyan 4 de la série gt? C'était étrange puisque cette série n'était pas canon à l'histoire principale, quoique le principe semblait en effet sensé.

Il n'était pas à exclure qu'il fut possible d'atteindre cette transformation surtout pour elle qui avait un parfait contrôle de sa forme d'oozaru. Le seul point important étant que la transformation vu par le saiyan était différente de celle de gt. Peut-être que la transformation de gt avait été approuvé par Toriyama sur le coup parce qu'il la trouvait familière? Mais n'était pas la vrai forme du ssj4? Ou alors c'était une transformation d'un univers alternatif? Elle devrait faire des test une fois qu'elle aurait atteint le niveau pour devenir super saiyan, après tout ssj4 était la forme condensé du golden oozaru non? A moin qu'il ne soit possible de prendre cette forme primale même sans le ssj?

Ça ouvrait en tous cas beaucoup de possibilité, peut-être même qu'il était possible de combiner le super saiyan god et le ssj4. La chose que Kine trouvait le plus dangereux pour le moment était ce le tournoi décisif entre les divers univers, si un seul faux pas était fait Zeno détruirait tout les être vivant de l'univers connu. Elle connaissait l'issue original de l'anime mais est-ce que la réalité serait la même pour ce monde où elle avait mit son grain de sel?

Au final Kine se dit que tout ça n'arriverait pas avant un bon moment, elle pouvait se permettre d'y penser plus tard. Elle ignorait toutefois avoir déjà bien influencé Goku à devenir plus fort, il était juste un peu plus motivé mais cela ferait une certaine différence à long terme. Kine alla donc voir les jeunes saiyan dans l'école que le conseil avait fait construire, les enseignants étant tous des saiyan de bas niveau avec un certain intellecte peu d'étudiant les prenaient au sérieux.

Au final plusieur saiyan d'élite avait été choisi pour maintenir la discipline dans l'école, mais même eux ne pouvaient pas tout faire. C'était une session d'entraînement la seule classe qui plaisait à la majorité, bon certain aimait les autres cours, mais ils étaient rare. Kine prit sur elle d'avoir un combat tous contre un elle mit donc au tapis chacun des 50 jeunes saiyan de la classe de seconde. Selon son détecteur la majorité avaient une puissance de 100 à 200 un bon niveau quand on savait qu'il n'avait plus d'équipement de haute performance pour améliorer leur entraînement.

Kine prit quelque heure pour expliquer le contrôle du ki, et si certain furent septique, d'autre après seulement quelques minutes comprirent parfaitement l'exercice. Les meilleur de la classe pouvait sentir l'énergie et quand ils tentèrent de sentir Kine ils comprirent pourquoi elle ne semblait pas plus dérangé par les menace des divers mômes d'envoyer leur parent après elle. En surface sa force était de 10 000 mais ils pouvait sentir une force qui n'attendait que de surgir sous la surface, une force colossale qu'ils ne voulaient surtout pas provoquer.

-Bardock, dis moi c'est deux là qui sont-ils? Dit Kine en se tournant pour parler a Bardock qui devait bien faire un pied de plus qu'elle.

-La fille est la fille de la saiyan de moyen classe Fyrus, son nom est Ramus elle a 9 ans. Le garçon et le fils d'un saiyan d'élite du nom de Kall son nom est Tass il a 10 ans ce sont les deux élèves les plus prometteur de la promotion actuel.

-Hum, je vois pourquoi. Ils ont du talent, mais il est gaché si ils n'apprennent pas de meilleur technique de contrôle du ki avant de devenir adulte.

-Kine tu pourrait leur enseigner puisque tu es déjà si capable.

-Non, je n'ai d'ailleur jamais enseigné je ne saurais pas par quoi commencer. Et puis j'ai une meilleur idée. Si leur parents sont d'accord, je voudrais les présenter à un enseignant qui serait idéal pour eux. Ils ont tous deux l'air d'avoir bon caractère, je crois qu'il pourrait vivre sur Terre sans problème.

-Kine tu viens de parler de la Terre c'est là d'où tu viens, tu y vis?

-Dans cette ordre oui et non. J'habite ailleur, mais je me suis rendu sur Terre pour faire quelques rencontres.

-Dit-moi, je sais que je ne dois pas changer l'histoire de mon fils, mais il va bien?

-Plutôt bien, je l'ai vu et il semble déterminé à devenir l'homme le plus fort du monde, ce qui n'est pas si difficile sur Terre, mais quand même. Tu dois comprendre que Kakarot a une grande destinée devant lui nous ne pouvons pas l'en éloigner.

-Je comprends.

-Je reviendrais dans quelques mois un ans au maximum, parle avec les parent de Ramus et Tass et si ils sont d'accord, je les enverrais sur Terre pour qu'il y passent un certain temps avec le dieu terrien. Il pourra leur apprendre la discipline afin de contrôler leur force à volonté contrairement à moi qui ne puis que montré à la sentir.

Kine avait passé quand même quelques semaines sur la planète Sadala dont le nom avait été officialisé par le conseil à la suggestion de Kine. Utilisant le déplacement instantané notre héroine se retrouva sur la platform de l'observatoire de Kami. Ce dernier peu surpris de son arrivé lui révéla qu'un jeune homme du nom de Goku avait grimpé la tour Karin pendant qu'elle était parti et avait détruit l'armée du ruban rouge, partiellement grâce à son aide dans l'arrestation du syndicat du crime qui avait précédemment financé les activité du groupe.

Kine avait été surprise de l'apprendre, elle n'avait pas pensé avoir joué un rôle dans l'histoire. Au final cela ne devait pas avoir beaucoup joué car l'armée n'avait été détruit que quelques jour plus tard.

-Maître Kami, je voudrais vous demander un service.

-Biensur, ton permis a été délivré pour aller dans l'autre mon t'entrainer avec maître Kaio.

-Oh merci, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voudrais vous demander. J'aimerais que vous preniez deux jeunes saiyans comme disciple pour former leur esprits.

-J'aimerais les rencontrer avant de prendre une décision.

-Je vois merci de cette réponse franche, je vous les présenterai quand je reviendrais de chez maître Kaïo.

Kami mit sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune saiyan puis ils disparurent pour aller dans l'autre-monde. Ils attendirent leur tour puis finalement arrivèrent devant le roi Emma.

-C'est la jeune fille que tu veux envoyer à maître kaio? Kine c'est ça? Tu n'as commis aucun crime et tu as même un très bon dossier, tu peux y aller. Gérald conduit la à la route du serpent.

-Oui roi Emma!

-Bonne chance jeune fille tu en aura surement besoin.

-Merci Kami sama nous nous reverrons surement d'ici quelques mois à bientôt.

Gérald conduisit Kine au chemin du serpent et cette dernière put en effet constater que le chemin faisait bien un million de kilomètres. Après avoir dit aurevoir à l'employé du paradis, elle prit son envole et partit à tout allure au dessu du chemin. Après quelques heure elle fini par voire le bout du chemin et chercha la planète de maître kaio du regard la trouvant au dessu d'elle à un certains distance. Au moment ou elle s'approcha près du champ gravitationnel de la planète naine, elle sentit soudain son corp devenir beaucoup plus lourd et finit par s'écraser au sol.

Avez les deux tonnes de vêtements qu'elle se traînait c'était évident que ça arriverait, elle n'avait pas repensé à cela, mais elle avait eu le même problème sur Sadala. Sauf que sur Sadala elle s'y était attendu et avait soutenu le poid facilement, la gravité n'étant que deux fois celle de Namek ce n'était rien, mais là c'était la honte d'oublier et de manger les pissenlits par la racine.

-Salut, c'est pas tout les jour que j'ai de la visite, tu es là pourquoi petite?

-Maitre Kaio! Je suis venu pour recevoir votre enseignement.

-Oh! Alors tu va devoir me faire rire.

-Hum… ...alors c'est l'histoire d'un muet qui dit à un sourd qu'un aveugle les espion?

Maitre Kaio s'écroula au sol de rire tapant le sol des deux main laissant Kine très surprise. Elle n'avait pas pensé que la première blague pourrie marcherait si bien, surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ce qui était drôle dans cette blague même dans sa vie passée.

-Hahaha, très bien je vais faire de toi la meilleur comique de l'univers!

-Euh, je voudrais plutôt apprendre les arts martiaux si ça ne vous dérange pas…

-Oh, mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dis plus tôt? Très bien, tu es une saiyan je vois et tu porte des vêtements plutôt lourds. Je crois qu'on peux se passer des épreuve pour améliorer ta coordination physique sous gravité. En plus ta puissance surpasse largement mes invités habituel.

Maitre Kaio était plutôt sympathique et Kine appris beaucoup de lui durant les 8 mois qu'elle resta avec lui. Elle apprit le Kaioken et le genkidama, mais aussi plusieur autre techniques physiques et entraînement spirituelle pour augmenter la réserve de ki d'un individu.

Maître Kaio lui demanda de lui donner quelques senzu bean pour qu'il puissent en cultiver pour passer le temps, et la jeune saiyan obligea sans problème son nouveau maître. En vérité elle aimerait bien connaître le secret des senzu beans, mais au finale elle pouvait facilement en demander à Porunga ou shenron si elle en avait besoin, sans parler du fait qu'elle en avait encore plusieur dizaine de millier en réserve.

Au final tout bonne chose doit prendre fin et maitre kaio lui dit clairement qu'il lui avait tout enseigné et que c'était maintenant à elle de faire le reste pour devenir plus forte. Durant ces dernier mois Kine avait vu sa force augmente et s'était promis de demander une capsule de chambre gravitationnel au docteur Brief, si elle en avait le temps. Passer de 100 000 à 140 000 n'était pas si peu que ça pour elle, et si elle pouvait trouver le moyen d'augmenter l'efficacité de son entraînement elle ne rechignerait pas.

-C'est le déplacement instantané? Où as-tu apprise cette technique? Seul les Yardrat devraient la connaître. Interrompu maître Kaio.

-Hum, j'ai fait un souhait à Porunga pour avoir les connaissance afin de l'apprendre.

-Le dragon sacré de Namek hein, plutôt pratique.

-Un peu de silence ne serait pas de refu maître Kaio, je tente de me concentrer sur un individu se trouvant extrêmement loin d'ici. Réprimanda Kine.

-Humpff, désolé.

Pouvant enfin trouver la concentration notre amie trouva la signature énergétique de Kami et donna un simple salut de la main à son maître avant de disparaître. Elle reparut sur Terre la seconde suivant pour repartir sur Sadala l'instant suivant après avoir fait un geste de la main envers Kami.

-Bardock, comment ça va?

-Kine! Tu es enfin revenu nous ne t'esperrions plus.

-Désolé, j'ai été très prise par mon entrainement.

Kine était plutôt gêné d'admettre qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et un peu oublier ses compatriote saiyans dans la foulé.

-Les petits ont reçu l'autorisation de leur parents pour partir avec toi Kine. Tu dois juste rencontrer leur parent pour confirmé. Ramus et Tass seront près a partir sous peu je dois juste les avertir de ton retour.

Quelques Heure plus tard Tass et Ramus arrivèrent avec leur parent. Un événement plutôt cocasse s'en suivit quand la mère de Ramus se trouva être la même Fyrus que Kine connaissait. En la reconnaissant, celle-ci attaqua la saiyan sans ménagement, même si Kine trouva l'effort plutôt vain.

-C'est toi espèce de sale chienne, comment ose tu te présenter devant moi. Dit Fyrus en frappant d'un coup de poing de tous ses force voulant évidemment mettre fin au jour de Kine.

-Fyrus, ça fait une éternité dis-moi, tu es donc la mère de Ramus. Et bien tu n'as pas chômé depuis que Freezer est venu pour nous tuer. Kine avait négligemment attrapé le poing de Fyrus sans grand effort, la scène pouvait être comic sachant que Fyrus faisait bien une tête de plus que Kine qui ne mesurait que 1,58 mètre de haut.

-Hum, puissance de 15 000? C'est plutôt bon ça Fyrus, tu t'es fortement entraîné dis donc. Kine retenait toujours la main de l'imposante saiyan sans difficulté.

-Gnnnn, mais comment peux-tu être aussi forte je suis l'une des championnes des arènes je devrait n'avoir aucun mal à te battre.

-Tu crois être la seul à avoir progressé, tiens prend mon détecteur tu vera.

C'est avec une forte réluctance que Fyrus pris le dispositif. Et soudait Kine relâcha pour la première fois depuis longtemps tout son aura de puissance. le chiffre du détecteur grimpa en flèche pour s'arrêter à 140 000.

-Impossible! comment peux-tu avoir une puissance dépassant les 100 000!?

-Je m'entraîne dans les conditions les plus difficile qu'il soit. Et puis j'ai appris à maîtriser mon ki.

-Le ki, c'est l'énergie utiliser dans les blast d'énergie et le vol?

-Oui, les saiyan ont un don naturel pour l'utiliser, mais nous ne cherchons pas à en retirer les plein bénéfice et manquons un potentiel énorme.

-Tu voulais amener les petit pour qu'ils apprenent à s'en servir c'est ça? Je suis d'accord, mais tu dois quand même veiller à ce que Ramus n'ai pas de problèmes là bas.

-Biensur, ne t'inquiète pas quand elle reviendra elle sera une saiyan nouvelle.

-Tass peut aussi y aller, si il peux apprendre à devenir aussi fort que toi Kine je n'ai aucun problème.

Kine avait fait en sorte que les deux enfants la touche quand un grand saiyan très musclé l'interpella en arrivant à tout allure. La jeune saiyan eu un impression de familiarité, mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessu ce que c'était.

-Kine, c'est vraiment toi. Végéta et Nappa avait envoyer un rapport comme quoi tu était morte dans un champ d'astéroïde.

-Tu es… Taren? Wow tu as drôlement grandi dis donc.

-Hahaha, j'était juste au début de ma croissance à l'époque. Je suis content de voir que tu as aussi survécu, je m'en voulais de ne pas t'avoir dissuadé d'entreprendre ta mission avec le prince et son garde du corp.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais prévu de leur fausser compagnie de tout façon. J'avais de bonne raisons de croire que Freezer voulait éliminer les saiyans alors je suis aller sur Namek pour utiliser les dragon ball et créer un double de la planète Végéta ici dans le système solaire terrien.

Kine et Taren parlèrent un petit moment avant que la jeune saiyan ne décide qu'elle devait partir avec les deux mômes. Elle laissa Kami examiner les deux gamins un instant et ce dernier décida de leur laisser une chance d'apprendre avec lui pour quelques années.

Un fois cela fais Kine prit le chemin du retour vers Namek. Cette fois pouvant utiliser le déplacement instantané directement, puisqu'elle connaissait l'emplacement et les signature énergétique de nameks.

Le grand chef fut content de son retour et Nail de revoir sa partenaire d'entraînement. Kine trouva le temps d'expliquer à son partenaire les divers technique de maître Kaio pour son bénéfice personnel. Après tout elle devrait probablement les expliquer à Goku un jour si tous ne se passait pas aussi bien qu'elle le voulait.

C'était une sorte d'instinct qui lui disait que ca pourrait être utile d'avoir les capacité à enseigner ses capacité à d'autre, et Nail était un parfait élève pour commencer. Patient, attentif, intelligent et tout un tas d'autre qualités pour ce faire.

Au final elle ne prit qu'un mois pour lui enseigner tout ce qu'elle avait apprise en un simple condensé. Principalement le Kaioken et le Genkidama était les principales techniques du style enseigné par maitre Kaio.


	7. L'arbre divin

Chapitre 7: L'arbre divin

Après cette année mouvementé et son entraînement avec maître Kaio Kine était finalement de retour sur Namek bien qu'elle prenait maintenant un jour tout les mois pour aller rendre visite à son peuple et au enfants qu'elle avait laissé à Kami.

Les deux jeune saiyans n'avaient pas franchement progressé question force, mais leur capacité de contrôle avait vu une formidable hausse. Kine quant à elle avait finalement reçu du docteur Brief une capsule de chambre à gravité. Elle travaillait maintenant à renforcer son corps pour qu'un jour elle puisse maîtriser la transformation en super saiyan. Selon elle, pour devenir un super saiyan, un saiyan devait probablement avoir une force énorme, Goku selon son souvenir avait une puissance de 3 million quand il avait atteint cette transformation sous le coup de la colère.

Elle ne doutait aussi pas du fait que les saiyan de l'univers 6 aient eu une puissance supérieur à quelques millions. Après tout n'avaient-ils pas tenu tête à Végéta et Goku dans les quelques combat qui avait eu lieux dans la séries? Selon elle le chatouillement dans le haut du dos devait être la méthode pour se transformer en super saiyan sans devoir subir un stress émotionnelle aussi énorme que Goku.

Cependant Kine était loin de ce niveau, en quelques mois elle avait quand même réussi à atteindre les 300 000 de puissance et à plus que doubler sa force. Sans parler de la transformation qu'elle avait finalement découverte, ce qui était dans la séries gt le ssj4 était aussi possible sans avoir atteint le ssj normal. Cependant la transformation était de bien moindre qualité ne permettant qu'une multiplication de 20 fois la force, probablement dû au fait qu'elle devait être utilisé conjointement avec le ssj pour être plus puissante..

Kine avait utilisé la technique de la fausse lune dans un endroit désert de Namek ou elle ne risquait de blesser personne. Elle avait alors tenté de compresser la forme d'oozaru pendant tout le temps que la technique était en place. Cela avait prit plusieur mois, mais finalement elle avait réussi et pouvait arborer maintenant la forme qu'elle appelait forme primale saiyan. Sous cette forme elle sentait pouvoir décupler sa puissance à un autre stade, elle était aussi beaucoup plus grande et plus épaissent.

Son corp entier était aussi recouvert d'une douce fourrure noire à l'exception de son torse et de son visage, ses cheveux avaient aussi poussé d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres et conservaient cette longueur après la fin de la transformation. La fourrure était de la même couleur que celle d'un oozaru, contrairement au rouge que la série gt aurait pu lui faire croire.

Après un mois supplémentaire, elle avait réussi à se transformer directement sous cette forme et à ne pas détruire tout vêtement. Le docteur Brief avec l'aide de sa fille avaient inventé une nouvelle tenu polymère selon le modèle de l'armure saiyan que Kine leur avait généreusement offert après s'être souvenu qu'elle n'en avait plus l'utilité. Le résultat avait été une tenu qui se nettoyait facilement et ne puait pas, sans parler de son élasticité légendaire.

La forme primale ressemblait en tout point au ssj 4 de gt sauf le fait que la transformation changeait les habits de la personne qui l'utilise. Kine l'avait apprise à mes dépens détruisant plusieur de ses tenus dès ses première transformations. Elle faisait après tout trois fois sa masse ordinaire sous cette forme, ses bras et ses jambes prenait un tour plus imposant sa poitrine même devenait plus grosse aussi, elle passait de son petit 1m58 à 2m10 de haut. Le moin qu'on pouvait dire c'était qu'elle en imposait sous cette forme, elle pouvait désormais simplement utiliser son ki et le condenser dans sa queue pour changer de forme rapidement et maîtrisait parfaitement la transformation primale.

La raison principale pour laquelle Kine n'avait pas déjà une puissance supérieur à un million était surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas stresser ses muscle plus que de raison. Selon elle il n'était pas nécessaire de travailler au point d'en tomber dans l'excès cela ne serait que contre productif et ralentit sa croissance final. Elle avait après tout encore bien le temps pour atteindre le niveau de Goku après la saga de Freezer durant tout les années qui lui restait avant que l'empereur de la race des démon du froid ne viennent sur Namek réclamer les dragon ball.

* * *

Un jour alors que Kine s'entraînait seul dans une zone désertique elle sentit une forte puissance arrivé sur Namek. Elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître son essence qui semblait à la fois familière et distante, comme si une énergie parasitaire l'avait corrompu?

Finalement, elle poursuivit cette énergie si étrange pour pouvoir constater qui cela pouvait être. Elle vit alors devant ses yeux un pod d'attaque s'écraser sur la planète, l'un des modèle courant des armées de Freezer. Était-ce un des serviteur de l'empereur galactique venu juger de l'état d'un planète pour possiblement la conquérir et la vendre? Si c'était le cas mieux valait l'assommer et le renvoyer après avoir remplit un faux rapport.

Alors que Kine réfléchissait à la manière d'éliminer la menace représenté par ce visiteur inconnu la porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit pour laisser place à…

-Bardock? Non, ce n'est pas lui trop jeune … Ce n'est pas non plus Goku, il lui est impossible de quitter la Terre pour l'instant, attend ce serait Turles? Je ne pensais pas que les caractère des films pouvaient exister, mais d'un autre côté Cooler existe bien lui aussi, enfin si mes souvenirs sont bon.

Alors que la jeune saiyan se questionnait sur l'existence de Turles et la possible existence d'autre caractère de film Turles commença à flotter pour observer la planète. Il activa son détecteur ne trouvant que quelques faible signature énergétique.

-Cette planète et trop vide de vie pour en valoir la pein, l'arbre de puissance ne donnerait qu'une poigné de fruit après avoir récolté tout la vie ici.

Le saiyan s'apprêtait donc à repartir après cette brève analyse quand il tourna la tête en direction de la cachette de Kine. Son détecteur s'affola et lui indiqua un puissance de plus de 10 000.

-Qui est là? Sort de ta cachette ou je détruis cette minable excuse de planète!

Kine eu un sourire contrit, elle n'avait pas pensé au détecteur de Turles dans tout sa réflexion. C'était bien sa veine, d'un autre coté elle n'avait franchement rien à craindre de Turles ce dernier ne devait surement pas dépasser les 50 000 point de puissance. Elle sortit donc de sa cachette sans s'émouvoir plus que de raison.

Turles fut plus que surpris de voir une alienne aussi semblable à sa race d'origine pendant presque deux secondes, avant de remarquer la queue qui pendait sagement dans le dos de la saiyan. Une saiyan! C'était une femelle de sa race d'origine et en plus elle était plutôt jolie, et puissante si il ne se fiait uniquement à son détecteur. 10 000 voulait dire qu'elle était largement une saiyan d'élite et c'était sur une minable planète comme celle-ci qui n'avait que la moitié de la gravité de leur planète mère.

Surement un telle spécimen pourrait lui donner un descendance des plus acceptable. Turles était au ange, mais Kine réfléchissait à comment se débarrasser du gêneur avant qu'il ne se fasse des idée stupide. C'était plutôt tard pour ça, mais comment aurait-elle pu le savoir?

-Hahaha, je ne pensais pas revoir une saiyan dans un coin aussi reculé de l'univers. Tu es en veine petit je te trouve plutôt jolie alors je veux bien faire de toi ma compagne.

-Désolé mais sans façon. Répondit Kine avec une grimace d'horreure.

Franchement, elle irait plutôt copuler avec Taren plutôt qu'avec cette imitation de Goku. En vérité, même elle avait plus de goût que ça en matière d'homme.

Vous vous posez surement la question a savoir pourquoi Kine pensait comme ça alors qu'elle avait été un homme précédemment? Pour dire toute la vérité, il semblait que Kine était surtout attiré par les femmes, mais elle avait aussi découvert que les hommes ne la laissait pas indifférente pour peu qu'ils aient un apparence qui lui plaise. Peut-être était-ce aussi l'instinct de reproduction qui lui dictait qu'elle devait choisir un partenaire mâle avec qui elle pourrait se reproduire.

Toujours est-il que sa réponse mit Turles dans une colère noire, bien qu'il se disait qu'il s'agissait aussi du comportement typique d'une saiyan d'élite. Il lui suffirait de lui donner une bonne leçon pour la faire sienne sans trop de problème. La puissance de Turles était au delà des 200 000 il pourrait facilement soumettre la saiyan à sa volonté ainsi.

Il ignorait évidemment que Kine pouvait facilement changer l'aura de sa puissance et donc bluffer le détecteur. Elle pouvait facilement faire face à une puissance aussi élevé que la sienne et avec la transformation primale et le kaio-ken elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui même si il était deux fois plus puissant. Cependant quand Kine activa son propre détecteur et vit une puissance surpassant ce qu'elle avait crut elle se demanda comment il pouvait être aussi fort même avec les fruit du film il n'aurait pas dû dépasser les 100 000 à moin que les fruit ne donne un boost extrême au début et que la puissance ne se réduisent avec le temps?

Alors qu'elle pensait toujours à celà Turles l'attaqua. Kine évita facilement cette attaque, surprenant les saiyan qui quand il tourna la tête vit le détecteur afficher une puissance maintenant de 300 000. C'était inconcevable elle ne pouvait pas être plus puissante que lui qui avait ingéré les fruits de puissance! Mais c'était aussi bien ainsi, il pourrait l'utiliser pour accroître sa puissance unitaire encore plus, il avait après tout découvert que la capacité des fruits était encore meilleur quand on combattait un adversaire d'une force équivalent ou un peu supérieur à la sienne.

Sortant le dernier fruit qu'il lui restait, il l'avala et recracha les graines au sol. Ces dernière allait surement bientôt germé et même si elles ne produisaient que quelques fruits sur une planète aussi dépourvu de vie il pourrait toujour les utiliser pour plus tard. Kine sentit immédiatement la puissance de Turles augmenter en flèche, c'était inconcevable qu'il puisse autant accroître sa force avec un simple fruit on était pas dans un livre d'immortelle et de cultivation quand même.

La puissance de Turles était passer de 200 000 à 400 000 selon son détecteur doublant la force du saiyan. Kine se demandait si cela avait autant à voir avec la constitution du saiyan que du fruit, ou si il s'agissait des effets originel du fruit. Ça n'avait pas de sens, mais elle ne craignait toujours pas Turles, Surtout avec sa maîtrise du Kaioken.

-KaioKen!

Multipliant sa force à l'aide du Kaioken Kine pouvait facilement suivre l'augmentation de puissance de Turles. Le combat reprit et les deux saiyan eurent un échange des plus incroyable, au début Turles ne pouvait pas suivre, recevant une raclée monumental. Après que la jeune femme ait encore augmenté sa force cependant après un moment Kine senti que la puissance du saiyan continuait encore à augmenté, dépassant finalement la sienne. Et lors d'un bref pause après leur échange de coup vit sur son détecteur le nombre de 500 000 unité de puissance.

Serrant les dents Kine trouvait simplement les effets du fruit ridicule. Était-ce le combat qui permettait au fruit d'autant augmenté la force de Turles? Si c'était le cas cela voulait dire que le combat avec un adversaire plus puissant permettait au fruit de faire ressortir le potentielle enfouit d'un saiyan. Voulant mettre fin au combat rapidement, avant que Turles ne gagne trop en puissance Kine se décida à utiliser le kaioken avec un multiplicateur de 5 pour anéantit le saiyan avant qu'il ne la surpassent encore.

-Kaioken multiplié par 5!

Le détecteur de Turles explosa alors que la puissance de Kine passait à 1 500 000 trois fois plus que sa puissance actuelle. Paniquant Turles décida d'utiliser sa dernière carte et de créer une fausse lune pour pouvoir s'en sortir. Il n'avait pas réfléchi au fait que Kine étant aussi une saiyan bénéficierait aussi des effet de la lune. Kine voyant là sa chance utilisa ses connaissance de la transformation oozaru et contre attaqua à l'encontre de Turles, alors qu'il se transformait il reçut une attaque et les 5 000 000 qui auraient dû être sien chutèrent à seulement 2 500 000.

Kine avait utilisé la simili lune pour elle aussi se transformer sous sa forme primale décuplant maintenant sa puissance à 6 000 000 bien au delà de Turles. Le saiyan sous forme oozaru pouvait sentir l'énorme pression qui se dégageait de la jeune femme et en était totalement terrifié. Comment cette gamine pouvait-elle avoir une tels puissance? C'en était tangible, elle devait surpasser même les démons du froid, empereurs de l'univers connu. C'était sans parler de la forme qu'elle avait prise en se transformant. Le seul truc qui lui semblait logique était qu'elle avait atteint le stade légendaire de super saiyan.

-Pas de bol l'ami tu as choisi la mauvaise saiyan avec qui chercher des noise. Évidemment la confiance de Kine après transformation était largement boosté

S'en suivit un combat épique entre la saiyan et Turles. Sous sa forme primale Kine pouvait facilement donner une sévère correction à la réplique de caricature de Bardock. Stoppant tous ses coup en donnant simplement un contre de puissance juste un peu plus puissant. On pouvait donc voir l'énorme primate être lancé dans les air pour retomber lourdement au sol l'instant suivant c'était une image digne des animations japonaises. Il semblait que le fruit ne produisait plus d'effet et Turles n'avait plus la capacité d'augmenter sa force d'avantage. Kine allait bientôt mettre fin au combat, elle n'avait voulu que tester sa puissance sous cette forme, après tout elle n'avait eu aucun adversaire digne de ce nom depuis l'obtention de cette dernière.

Turles de son côté était totalement déconcerté, il aurait dû être le plus puissant, une gamine comme elle ne pouvait avoir une telle force. La transformation qu'elle avait eu était bien différente de la sienne au point ou il se convainquit que c'était le légendaire super saiyan dont les anciens parlaient dans les mythes de leur planète natale. Le symbole unique, dans l'histoire saiyan, de la puissance absolue de leur race.

Turles s'en voulait énormément il avait été trop fier de sa puissance et avait vu trop gros. Il ne partirait cependant pas seul dans la mort, chargeant de sa gueule ouvert un rayon mortelle, tout en sautant dans les air il allait détruire cette planète, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Il avait vraiment un sale caractère et était vraiment peu intelligent pour penser que Kine ne pouvait pas repousser son attaque.

-Je ne crois pas mon pote. Prends ça! Cross Buster!

Croisant ses mains devant elles Kine utilisa la majorité de sa puissance dans un rayon tout aussi mortelle que celui de Turles renvoyant facilement ce dernier avant d'atteindre Turles dans l'abdomen et de le percé tout en lui coupant la queue. Le saiyan tomba au sol alors que Kine s'approchait du futur cadavre. Quand elle fut enfin arrivée à proximité du saiyan ce dernier s'exprima enfin envers elle.

-Hahaha, tu m'as peut-être tué, dit il tout en crachant du sang, mais cette planète va quand même bientôt périre. L'arbre de puissance ne peut être détruit par la force et ne cessera de grandir que quand tout forme de vie sur cette planète deviendra impossible.

Turles crachait du sang en abondance, mais Kine ne l'écoutait plus et rapidement se dirigea vers l'arbre qui faisait maintenant un mètre de haut. Cela ne devait pas faire cinq minute et il grandissait à vu d'oeil. Elle attrapa l'arbre et tout en paniquant sentant sa force vitale la quitter l'arracha du sol avant de se téléporté chez maître Kaïo.

-Mais qu'est-ce que?!

-Maitre Kaio, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

-Mais,c'est? Petite fais un trou et plantes l'arbre dedans.

-Vous êtes sur, cette arbre absorbe la vitalité de toute planète dans lequel il se trouve.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas le sol ici est différent et contient de bon nutriments pour cette arbre.

Kine utilisant un kiai ouvrit un trou dans la petit planète de maître kaio et planta rapidement l'arbre à l'intérieur avant de le relâcher. L'arbre prit racine rapidement avant de cesser de croître à l'étonnement de notre héroïne. Elle sentit soudain toutes l'énergie vital quitter l'arbre avant que ce dernier passe à une coloration plus naturel de brun et les feuille devinrent bleu cyan.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Kine ou a tu trouver cette arbre? Et puis tu as drôlement poussé depuis la dernière fois ou je t'es vu, tu dois bien faire plus de deux mètres de haut. Je croyais que la chevelure des saiyan ne changeaient plus après 6 mois de leur naissance, les tienne font bien une trentaine de centimètre de plus.

Kine désactivant sa transformation primale reprenant son apparence usuel habituelle. Pour faire bonne mesure elle créa une lame de ki afin de couper sa chevelure à hauteur de cou. Finalement elle se décida à tout dire à maître Kaio après tout c'était lui qui lui avait apporté son aide quand elle en avait eu besoin.

-Maitre Kaio, je ne suis pas celle qui à trouver l'arbre de puissance. C'est un saiyan du nom de Turles qui à apporté un de ces fruits sur Namek alors que je m'entrainais, il l'a croqué et recracher les pépins sur Namek ou ils ont germé.

-L'arbre de puissance? C'est le nom que vous mortel donner à l'arbre divin? Je suis surpris qu'il ait germé sur un planète sans aucune terre divin, n'y énergie divine pour l'aider à pousser.

-Maitre Kaio? L'arbre divin, c'est le nom véritable de cette arbre? Si c'est le cas que faisaient-ils donc dans le monde mortel?

Après une discussion plutôt longue Kine et le Kaio du nord finirent par se comprendre mutuellement. L'arbre avait absorbé l'énergie vital pour grandir et un saiyan du nom de Turles semblait être entré en possession des graines et des fruit de l'arbre divin utilisant une méthode inapproprié pour le faire grandire en sacrifiant l'énergie vitale de planète pour produire un seul arbre divin sous un forme mutante.

Elle expliqua aussi sa nouvelle transformation à son maître lui expliquant bien qu'il s'agissait d'un compression de la forme oozaru. Elle avait montré au Kaio quelle n'avait qu'à concentré son énergie dans sa queue pour se transformer multipliant grandement sa force. Maitre Kaio en avait été estomaqué, il n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'un tels transformation de la par d'un saiyan. Finalement il expliqua à la jeune femme ce qu'était l'arbre et ses supposition sur sa croissance accéléré sur Namek.

-Oh, je crois comprendre les graine de l'arbre divin ont dû être perdu dans le monde mortel il y de cela des millénaire. Il est probable qu'elles aient mutées et commencé à absorber de l'énergie vital pour germé. Mais comme tu peux le voir, maintenant qu'elle sont dans un sol riche en terre divine, elle ne grandiront plus aussi rapidement. Je dirais que d'ici un mois l'arbre devrait produire ses premier fruits.

-Premier fruits? Vous voulez dire qu'il en produira encore plus?

-Évidemment, l'arbre divin est un arbre fruitier très rare, mais produisant au minimum un fruit par année et au maximum cinq. Le Kaio du sud sera vert de jalousie quand il saura que j'en ai obtenu un!

-Quelle effet ont ces fruits si ce n'est trop indiscret? Le saiyan que j'ai vu manger un fruit de la mutation à vu sa puissance doubler.

-Ah! Et bien c'est asser similaire, mais en vérité le fruit sert surtout à libérer le potentiel et à l'accroitre. Une personne ayant une force de disons 100 en mangeant ce fruit doublerait facilement sa puissance, mais c'est en combattant un adversaire d'une grande puissance que le fruit démontre son vrai potentielle. C'est très similaire au zenkai boost que vous saiyan subissez quand vous êtes à l'article de la mort, mais bien mieux, car la force potentielle n'a pas besoin que vous soyez blessé pour ressortir uniquement d'un combat avec un être d'une force supérieur.

-Donc, si je mangeait un de ces fruit et me battait ensuite contre Freezer ma force augmenterait de manière astronomique?

-En théorie oui, mais je ne te le conseil pas, les démon du froid on tous une force de plusieur millions selon la charte universelle.

-Je vois mais un combat est le seul moyen de faire ressortir la force et si je m'entrainais sous Kaioken?

-C'est une idée intéressante, je ne peux pas te le dire puisque ça n'a jamais été testé, mais il y a des chance pour que le stress provoqué par le Kaioken puisse en effet faire ressortir, sinon entièrement, au moin en parti le potentielle du fruit.

-Ça vous dérange si j'en prend un quand ils auront poussé?

-Évidement pas, tu es celle qui l'as apporté tu peux en prendre même la moitié! Il devrait en pousser au moin un demi douzaine à un douzaine, je n'en aurait aucune utilité si personne ne les mangent. Je suis bien content d'avoir l'arbre chez moi pour m'en vanter auprès de mes collègues.

L'arbre divin semblait une solution pratique au manque de monté en puissance récente de Kine elle devrait remercier Turles d'avoir prit le temps de venir sur Namek pour l'explorer sinon elle n'aurait jamais eu la chance d'obtenir ce cadeau fabuleux. Évidemment elle n'avait pas voulu augmenter sa force trop, pour peur de stresser sa constitution physique, mais si elle pouvait devenir plus forte sans risque pourquoi pas?

* * *

Bon donc, j'introduit un élément plus ou moin extérieur à la série original et divergeant des manga.

Turles n'a évidement aucun raison d'être si on considère la timeline il ne pourrait jamais avoir été sur Terre et vaincu avant que Goku soit aller sur Namek mais son personna et son histoire son intéressante.


	8. Le patrouilleur intergalactique

Chapitre 8: L'attaque du patrouilleur intergalactique.

Après tout les événement récent Kine avait eu la chance de ne rien voir de particulier pour plusieur années. Elle n'avait eu que l'entraînement en tête et était allé observer Goku au second tournoi dépeint dans le canon de la série Surprenament Goku avait découvert la méthode de vol des saiyans et avait donc remporté la victoire sur Tenshinhan. Cependant après observation elle avait conclu qu'il n'était pas beaucoup plus fort.

Elle était ensuit allé à l'observatoire pour voire les résulta d'entraînement des deux petit prodiges. Tass et Ramus avaient une puissance de 2000 et 1900 dans cette ordre c'était peu pour des saiyans, mais avec une gravité dix fois inférieur à leur planète d'origine c'était plutôt bien. Après 3 ans les deux jeunes avaient désormais 13 et 12 ans, en y réfléchissant Kine décida que les renvoyer sur Sadala serait pour leur bien et elle ne voulait pas que Kami les envoient contrer Piccolo et dérange le canon principale, elle avait des plans pour Goku quand commencerait l'histoire de DBZ.

Son problème principale étant son ignorance, du fait qu'elle ne savait pas si l'entraîner elle même aurait un incidence grave sur l'histoire original. Elle comptait bien enseigner elle même à Goku tout ce que maitre Kaio lui avait apprise. Végéta ne saurait pas ce qui lui arrivait et ensuite ce serait la saga de Namek, le moment qu'elle attendait depuis des années. Elle trouverait sûrement le moyen de devenir une super saiyan face au tyran intergalactique.

Alors que Kine utilisait sa technique de déplacement instantanée pour retourner sur Sadala avec les deux jeunes, sur Sadala un événement des plus tragique se déroulait. Les deux enfant avaient salué et remercié Kami et Mr. Popo de les avoir accueillis aussi cordialement que possible.

Quand finalement ils atterrirent sur Sadala Kine sentit immédiatement une puissance un peu trop grande pour appartenir à un saiyan régulier. Elle sentit ensuit la force vital de plusieur saiyans disparaître sans raison. Utilisant à nouveau sa technique elle laissa les enfants seul et en sécurité.

-Hahaha, vermine saiyan mourrez tous! Dit un alien que Kine identifia comme Jaco le policier intergalactique que la soeur de Bulma avait rencontré dans sa jeunesse.

Les tire de son blaster partait dans tous les sens tuant un nombre très grand de saiyans avant que Kine ne disparaissent pour le frapper à la nuque et ainsi l'assommer. Elle était dans une colère noire contre le patrouilleur, elle allait devoir utiliser les dragon ball terrestre pour ressusciter tout le monde tuer ici. Cela changerait pas mal de chose à l'intrigue principale, mais du moment qu'elle ne changeait rien du début de dragon ball z elle pensait pouvoir faire avec.

Kine n'aurait jamais cru que Jaco puisse être un tel monstre, si c'était ça la différence entre la patrouille intergalactic et les force des démons du froid. Elle préférait encore Freezer, au moin lui ne la jouait pas au gentil flic. Elle n'allait pas le tuer, mais très certainement le faire souffrir pour ce qu'il avait fait à son peuple.

Kine ouvrit le vaisseau de transport intergalactique et attrapa des menotte neutralisante qu'elle enfila au patrouilleur. Il ne pourrait pas utiliser son énergie tout le temps que les menotte étaient à ses poignette. Les saiyan survivant et les blessé demandèrent à ce qu'il soit exécuté, mais la jeune saiyan les convainquit que ce n'était pas dans leur meilleur intérêt. Après tout ils ne voulaient pas que la patrouille galactique vienne sur Sadala pour les tuer.

-Tenez, prenez ça et offrez les au victimes blessées, je vais aller sur terre assembler les dragon ball pour ressusciter les mort.

Elle avait ouvert une capsule contenant plusieur centaines de senzu bean pour ses camarades saiyans. Elle leur devait bien ça au moin, ensuite elle attacha fermement Jaco avant de le verrouiller dans l'espace de confinement de son vaisseau puis de toucher ce dernier et de se téléporter sur Terre à l'observatoire.

Une fois chez Kami elle confia Jaco à ses bon soin, après tout Jaco ne pouvait pas se défaire des menottes sans les clés qu'elle avait prise avec elle. Sans parler de l'espace de confinement qui l'attachait encore plus fermement tout en absorbant son ki. Évidemment comme tout les race de l'univers, les patrouilleur galactique n'avait pas conçu les espaces de confinement pour ne pas être utiliser par quelqu'un d'autre. À croire que toute la population de l'univers 7 était à un niveau d'idiotisme incroyable pas étonnant qu'il soit tout au bas du classement de développement du multivers.

Après avoir expliquer son problème à Kami, ce dernier lui fit par du problème que lui même rencontrait. Piccolo était libre et tentait de rassembler les dragon ball afin que le dragon sacré lui donne l'immortalité. C'était plutôt convénient pour Kine et elle accepta de capturer ou à défaut de tuer Piccolo après avoir obtenu son souhait. Le après étant important elle n'allait pas tuer Kami juste comme ça.

Après cette entretiens Kine tenta de trouver la force de Goku pour pouvoir lui emprunter le radar de dragon ball. Après s'être téléporté Kine trouva Goku inconscient et se souvenu qu'il avait été assommé dans l'histoire original par l'un des démon de Piccolo. Elle savait aussi que Yajirobé qui détenait l'un des dragon ball ne devait pas être bien loin. Après quelques instant elle se pencha et fit avaler un senzu bean à Goku.

-Humm, gnnuu… Kine! Comment?

-Chut Goku, je suis venu pour emprunter le radar de dragon ball, mais je t'ai trouver dans cette état lamentable, que t'es t'il arrivé? Ce n'était pas un mensonge à proprement parler.

-Cette enfoiré a tué Krilin!

-Goku, pourrait tu être plus précis? Je n'ai aucune idée de qui tu parle, par contre je peux t'aider.

Goku retrouvant son calme expliqua la situation à son aînée. Puis il lui remit le radar, espérant qu'elle pourrait l'aider dans sa quête de vengeance. Le radar indiquait, comme de raison, la boule qui se trouvait surement au cou de Yajirobe. Les deux compagnon partirent d'où ils étaient pour chercher le dragon ball, Kine dans l'intention de ressusciter les saiyans ayant rendu l'âme sur Sadala et Goku pour venger son ami et le ressusciter aussi.

Les deux trouvère un poisson entrain de cuire au dessu d'un feu avant que Yajirobe ne tente de les attaquer. Tout trois échangèrent quelques passe martial avant que Kine ne mette fin au duel improvisé.

-Hé, pourquoi tu nous attaque au juste?

-Je vous ai vu tenté de chouré mon poisson!

-Franchement, pas vraiment. Déjà nous n'avons pas touché à ton poisson et en plus nous cherchions la boule suspendu à ton cou.

-Quoi ce machin? J'ai trouvé ce truc ya quelques années dans la forêt, ça rien de spécial.

-Pour toi non, mais le démon Piccolo recherche ces orbes pour pouvoir demander la jeunesse éternelle.

-Le le le dé dé démon Pi pi ccoo lloo… … aaaahhhh! Vous pouvez prendre cette orbe et surtout partez loin d'ici que je ne vous revois plus.

-Merci sympas. Dit Kine attrapant le dragon ball d'un main experte alors que Yajirobe lui lançait.

Utilisant le radar Kine et Goku partirent à la recherche des dragon ball restant. Ils finirait bien par tombé sur le démon qui avait tué Krilin en cours de route. Au final après avoir assemblé tout les autre boule servant à l'invocation du dragon sacré Goku et elle attendirent patiemment l'arrivé de Piccolo.

Quelques minutes plus tard cymbale et tamborine arrivèrent pour leur retirer les orbes. Goke élimina le démon qui avait tué Krilin d'un tire de kamehameha et Kine utilisa simplement la pression d'aire engendré par son mouvement pour écraser l'autre démon.

Après quelques heures supplémentaire Piccolo daigna enfin se présenter en personne. Kine laissa un chance à Goku de se battre, après tout les saiyan progressaient le plus rapidement en combat pur. Le duel fut de courte duré et Kine intervient rapidement pour empêcher le démon de tuer son protégé, elle avait prit de plein fouet la plus puissante attaque de la moitié corrompu de Kami.

-Impossible! Tu ne peux pas m'avoir résisté aussi facilement, je suis le démon Piccolo!

-L'arrogance mène à un manque de concentration, si tu avais pris la peine de sentir mon ki tu saurais que je suis bien plus forte que tu ne pourra jamais l'être petit démon. Kine se permettait tout l'arrogance qu'elle voulait, Piccolo était de loin son inférieur après tout.

Le démon était terrifié à l'idée qu'un être vivant puisse autant le surpasser, mais il avait bien une idée pour s'en sortir vivant et au cas où il préparait son énergie pour créer un clone. Ce n'était certe pas l'idéal mais au moin sa mémoire et ses ambitions survivraient. Il préparait une attaque à plein puissance et comptait sur l'élément de surprise pour éliminer le monstre qui lui faisait face.

Il était loin de se douter que même si il avait utilisé tout sa vitalité, il n'aurait pas pu tuer Kine avec son faible ki qui n'allait pas même au delà des 1000 point de puissance. Finalement la jeune saiyan prit le chemin de la facilité et esquiva l'explosion de ki avant de se mouvoir à grande vitesse derrière son verdâtre adversaire. Le coup porté au crâne du Namek lui fit perdre connaissance et il ne pourrait pas se relever tout de suite.

Dans l'appareil de transport Pilaf et ses deux compagnons était terrifié. Ils avaient bien vu la force de la femme qui avait facilement vaincu leur espoir de conquérir le monde même si seulement une parti. Kine n'avait cependant aucune malice à leur encontre, elle était bien plus préoccupée par l'assemblage des dragon ball pour ramener à la vie les saiyan ayant périt récemment.

Après avoir assemblé les sept orbes Kine laissa à Goku la chance d'appeler le dragon sacré. Après tout il voulait lui aussi ramener ses amis à la vie. notre jeune amie avait pensé à la formulation à employer pour ressusciter tout les gens injustement massacré. Et ainsi quand le dragon demanda au deux saiyan quelle était leur souhait elle répondit facilement de façon à ce que tout ceux tué sur Terre et sur Sadala soient ramener du monde des mort.

-Dragon sacré, je souhait que tu ramène à la vie tout personne ayant été tué dans ce système solaire depuis les 10 derniers jours.

-C'est un souhait très facile à exaucer, un moment et cela sera fait. Voilà c'est fait je dois maintenant vous laisser.

Alors que les boules allait se disperser Goku sauta pour une fois encore retrouver son dragon ball à quatre étoile. Piccolo se réveillait enfin et se rendant compte que son plan avait échoué il attaqua Kine sans se soucier du fait qu'elle était bien trop forte pour lui.

Kine stoppa le coup d'un main experte, et quand le démon voulut retirer sa main elle ne fit qu'augmenter sa prise. Après un effort considérable Piccolo s'arracha le bras laissant ce dernier dans la main de notre saiyan favorite. Écoeurée elle laissa la main du Namek tomber au sol avec dégoût, elle n'avait jamais aimé ce penchant des Namek à laissé tomber leur membres car ils pouvaient les faire repousser.

Dans sa rage meurtrière Piccolo tenta de nouveau un assaut voué forcément à l'échec. Cette fois Kine ne pris pas de gants et envoya un rapide coup là ou se trouvait normalement de plexus solaire du démon. Ayant mal évalué sa force le coup perça l'être qui était la contrepartie de Kami, elle le regretta un instant, avant de se rappeler qu'elle pouvait toujours utiliser le dragon de Namek pour le ressuscité.

Cependant tout ne se passa pas comme elle le pensa, elle avait oublié que Piccolo pouvait pondre par voie orale et créer un double de soit ainsi. Piccolo Junior avait vu le jour de cette façon après tout dans l'histoire originale, pourquoi pas maintenant? L'oeuf parti donc dans une certain direction et hors de la vu de la jeune femme.

D'un sens elle n'avait pas vraiment à s'en faire Piccolo junior n'était pas son adversaire loin de là. Kine sentit la présence des saiyans tué sur Sadala revenir d'entre les mort, certain avaient vu leur puissance multiplier par cette expérience semblait-il. Réfléchissant quelques second elle prit un décision, elle allait amener Goku voir ses parent biologique et lui enseigner elle même l'art du combat.

Ainsi le jeune Goku ne manquerait pas le meilleur moment de sa vie pour augmenter sa puissance totalement. Elle n'aurait qu'à le ramener sur Terre pour le prochain tournoi, sans parler du fait que le docteur Brief avait vendu les droit de distribution des salles gravitationnel à plusieur centre de sport et dojo martial. Durant la dernière année plusieur terrien avait acheté le module de gravité de grand luxe, 100 m par 100 m. Les scientifiques de la planète avaient découvert qu'une plus grande gravité permettait au corp de se renforcer et de garder sa vitalité physionomique plus longtemps.

Au dernier tournoi le nombre de participant avait facilement triplé malgré le fait que les participants final avaient été les même. Kine pouvait probablement convaincre le docteur de lui procurer quelques module et d'instaurer une route comercial entre Sadala et la Terre, si elle lui offrait son pod de déplacement. Elle n'en avait aucun utilité désormais et cela pourrait ouvrire plusieur porte pour les saiyans et les terriens, assurément les saiyans pourraient profiter d'une éducation terrien et les humains de la gravité de Sadala pour s'entraîner. Certainement que la majorité des maître en art martiaux voudrait aller sur Sadala pour entraîner leur élèves les plus doué, cela serait probablement moin coûteux que d'acheter un module de chambre à gravité et offrirait un plus grand espace.

Enfin Kine pourrait toujours penser à cela après avoir été rencontrer l'échelon supérieur de la police galactique. Elle avait donc convaincu Goku de la suivre à l'observatoir en attendant qu'elle ait fini ce qu'elle comptait faire, après quoi elle avait localisé le jeune Piccolo junior et l'avait immédiatement kidnapper pour le confier à Nail. Le Namek étant beaucoup plus fort que le petit Piccolo pourrait surement le remettre dans le droit chemin et si ce n'était pas le cas, et bien Namek n'était pas la porte à coté.

Après avoir finalement complété tout cela Kine trouva le temps d'avoir une discution privé avec Jaco. Elle le convainquit plutôt rapidement qu'il était dans son plus grand intérêt de ne pas la mettre en colère. Et que la conduire à ses supérieurs dans les plus bref délais serait pour le mieux, afin qu'elle puisse discuter d'un entente avec l'organisation Galactique et l'espèce saiyan. Sûrement voudraient-ils avoir une armée d'élite comme les saiyans, car elle doutait qu'il y ait tant de patrouilleur du niveau de Jacco.

Si elle se rappelait bien Jacco était un policier d'élite et ce malgré son niveau 50 000 unité de puissance, donc il devait y avoir une marge de manoeuvre pour la population saiyan qui commençait à être incapable de tenir en place. Les saiyan étaient des combattant dans l'âmes ils ne pourraient pas rester bien plus longtemps sans vraiment avoir d'action.

Désormais Kine venait une fois par mois pour combattre tous ceux qui voulaient tester leur limite contre elle et cela tous en même temps. Étant bien asser forte pour ne pas succomber à quelque assaut de saiyan aux unité de puissance des dizaine de fois inférieur, Kine savait que le challenge était plus bénéfique pour la population. Cela calmait bien les esprit des plus téméraire en leur rappelant qu'il n'était pas les plus fort de l'univers connu, mais en leur montrant ce qu'ils pourraient devenir en travaillant.

Quelques semaines après son départ avec Jacco. Kine et le patrouilleur arrivèrent finalement à la caserne principal et au centre névralgique des opération des patrouilleur galactique. Rapidement notre jeune saiyan senti le piège, Jacco devait avoir contacté ses supérieurs car plusieur puissances atteignant le million et même le surpassant plusieur fois était dans la station spacial. Elle pensait pouvoir faire face surtout avec le Kaioken, mais dans l'inspiration du moment elle décida d'avaler l'un des fruit divin qu'elle avait cueilli, un combat contre des adversaire aussi fort ne viendrait pas tout les jour cogner à sa porte. Cela ferait un entraînement décent pour le future et elle pouvait aussi utiliser les effets du fruit à son plein potentiel contre des adversaire plus puissant qu'elle.

Le vaisseau se posa sans encombre ce que Kine trouva bien stupid, ils aurait put simplement sacrifier Jacco pour s'assurer de tuer la saiyan à distance. Évidemment elle savait qu'elle s'en serait sorti sans encombre en utilisant le déplacement instantané, allant probablement même jusqu'à sauver Jacco même si il ne le méritait pas.

-Et bien, c'est un sacré comité d'accueille. Je peux connaitre l'occasion?

-Ta mort imminente vermine?

-Vermine, vraiment vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche? Et je doute fortement de ma mort très prochaine.

-Qui ne sais rien…

-Oh, mais je sais, vous avez tous une unité de puissance surpassant le million.

-Alors …

-Seulement voilà je sais aussi que je suis capable de décupler ma force, donc je n'ai rien à craindre de votre groupe d'élite. Par contre je me demande si vous avez autant de puissants combattants pourquoi s'opposez-vous aucun d'eux aux hommes de Freezer et des démons du froid? Interrompit abruptement la saiyan.

Kine sentait sa force augmentée par l'apport du fruit, ce n'était donc pas une affabulation de dire qu'elle pouvait espérer surpasser ses limites et peut-être atteindre le super saiyan d'ici peu. Soudain alors que celui qui commandait allait parler encore un des soldat se détacha pour l'informer de quelque chose.

-Maître Gale! La puissance de la saiyan à augmentée à plus de 800 000 unité alors que vous lui parliez.

-Quoi! Merde, attaquer avant qu'elle ne devienne trop forte pour que nous puissions faire quoi que ce soit.

Kine évita rapidement ses premier adversaire leur donnant coup pour coup sans problème et activa le kaioken pour les suivant plus fort. Elle sentait sa force croître de seconde en seconde, c'était drôlement grisant. Sa force de départ avait plus que doubler et cela ne semblait pas s'arrêter là, plusieur des combattants qui auraient été trop fort pour elle sans kaioken n'étaient plus capable de la suivre. Une chaleur bienveillant circulait dans l'ensemble de son corp, elle pouvait sentir que ses muscles devenaient plus léger comme s'ils étaient débarrassé des impuretés qui les composaient fortifiant grandement le physique de la saiyan.

Elle sentait que dans le nombre plusieur avait une puissance de plusieur million en vérité son détecteur affichait maintenant plusieur nombre dépassant le million. D'un coup elle envoyant finalement au tapis l'un de ses adversaires dont la force était de plus d'un million avant de sentir une puissance colossal entrer dans la pièce. Tous les autres combattant s'échappaient alors que le nouveau patrouilleur examinait sa future victime, la puissance de l'être qui faisait face à Kine était de plus de 5 million, mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas là sa limite.

-Deux million deux cent milles. C'est un chiffre acceptable pour faire appel à moi, c'est dommage pour toi gamine mais je suis payer à la tête.

-Un mercenaire? Intéressant, j'ignorais que la police galactique faisait appel à des individu tel que toi.

-Normalement non, mais il y a toujours des exception comme toi.

Kine ne doutait pas que l'adversaire face à elle pouvait la tuer si elle ne prenait pas garde. Il était même possible qu'elle le soit, cependant c'était hors de son contrôle elle sentait une excitation primale à faire face au danger d'un être supérieur. Elle ignorait d'où lui venait cette instinc, peut-être était seulement son sang saiyan qui lui dictait de combattre.


	9. La Transformation

Chapitre 9: La transformation.

Face à cette adversaire prodigieux Kine pensait pouvoir révéler tout sa force, le super saiyan n'était plus très loin selon elle. Il lui manquait seulement la volonté de la faire sortir du tréfond de son être. Peut-être ce combat lui fournirait-elle l'opportunité qu'elle avait cherché, après tout le fruit divin lui avait fourni la possibilité d'accroître l'ensemble de sa force pur.

-Saiyan, quel est ton nom? Je ne rencontre pas souvent d'adversaire de ton calibre je me souviendrait au moin du tien.

-Intéressant, je te donne mon nom alors. Je me nomme Kine saiyan d'élite née sur Végéta 13 ans avant sa destruction par Freezer.

-Vraiment? Et bien mon propre nom est Selsium, ma planète natal a aussi disparu depuis longtemps.

-Oh?

Kine ne s'attendait pas à une tel cordialité d'un mercenaire comme lui. C'était déconcertant, mais pas impropre en vérité, même si elle ignorait de quel race il était né elle sentait quelque chose de familier en lui. En vérité ça n'aurait pas dû lui importer autant, elle n'aurait pas dû reconnaître la moindre sentimentalité face à un combat à mort comme celui-ci. C'était surement Sora qui ressortait en ce moment, son côté humain. Kine avait vécu plus longtemps comme saiyan que comme humain, mais il était difficile d'oublier ses racine humaine de sa vie précédente malgré l'oubli de la majorité de cette vie.

-Que le plus fort gagne alors.

Le combat commença, Kine utilisant le kaioken multiplié par 5 dès l'engagement initial. Elle eu bien raison la puissance de son adversaire était montée à dix million d'un seul coup. Elle avait une certaine marge de manoeuvre et pouvait surement utiliser le kaioken jusqu'à un multiplicateur de dix, sans parler des reste du fruit qui continuait à faire son effet.

Les coups pleuvaient de tous par mais les deux combattant se retenaient clairement pour ne pas endommager la carlingue de la station. À l'extérieur le commandant avait ordonné d'allumer les boucliers cinétique à niveau maximum, il fallait empêcher le duel de détruire la station à tout prix après tout des millier d'homme y était stationné parmis les plus puissant de leur troupes. Il avait bien fait commencé l'évacuation, mais mieux valait prévenir, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle explose sous l'impact des coup des combattants.

Selsium rendait coup pour coup et Kine sentait sa force croître de minute en minute, puis soudain elle commença à sentir le stress causé par le kaioken dans ses muscles signe que les effet du fruit avait fini. Son adversaire avait une puissance de 20 million désormais donc cela voulait dire que sa puissance normal devait elle aussi avoisiné les quatre million sans son multiplicateur. Elle pourrait facilement utiliser sa forme primal et mettre fin au duel, mais elle voulait tenter la transformation en super saiyan si possible.

-Ce duel m'a bien amusé, mais je vais devoir y mettre fin. Ta technique d'augmentation est fabuleuse, mais elle ne te sauvera pas de ma force véritable.

Kine vi alors la forme de son adversaire changer la transformation était plutôt horrible, mais aussi fascinante, les os craquait en se reformant et elle vit la physionomi de l'être en face d'elle changer tels un…

-Un démon du froid?

-Je te prierais de ne pas utiliser ce terme. Ma race utilise cette adjectif pour qualifier Cold est ses rejetons, car c'est ainsi qu'ils se perçoivent. Je suis de la noble race des glacians, né sur la désormais disparu planète Zéros. Autre-fois une planète au froid inhospitalier, berceau de notre race ou nous n'avions qu'à mélanger le sang de deux membres des nôtres dans la glace pour produire une descendance. Désormais, par la main du dieu de la destruction, seul une poignée des nôtres est encore en vie.

-Je vois, nos situation ne sont pas si différente. Je cherche à devenir plus forte pour pouvoir un jour débarrasser l'univers de l'engeance démoniaque qu'est Freezer après tout.

-Tes mensonges ne fonctionnent pas avec moi saiyan.

Kine voyait bien le chiffre affiché sur son détecteur plus de 60 millions la moitié de la puissance maximum de Freezer sous sa vrai forme si elle se souvenait bien. C'était plutôt inquiétant et elle ne sentait toujours pas les chatouillement qui devait se produire quand elle faisait parcourir son ki dans son dos. La cause en était peut-être le kaioken, Goku ne l'avait pas utilisé quand il avait atteint la transformation. Sans parler de Caulifla qui avait seulement eu besoin de quelques explication pour le devenir et ce sans connaître le kaioken ou d'autre technique d'augmentation.

Ça pouvait sembler risqué mais elle devait tenter le coup et puis elle ne pourrait pas tenir le kaioken indéfiniment son endurance était déjà bien entamée. Alors qu'elle pensait à laisser tomber le kaioken elle reçu un coup qui l'envoya valser lui faisant perdre sa concentration.

-C'est bien dommage jeune Kine, il semblerait que sous une véritable pression tu ne sois capable de maintenir ta force.

Selsium avait désormais la main levée emmagasinant de l'énergie en sa direction, il allait surement l'anéantir d'une décharge de ki. Elle voyait maintenant plus clairement que jamais c'était tout ou rien, elle donna alors tout ce qu'elle pouvait et concentrat sa puissance dans son dos faisant sauter le dernier verrous face au super saiyan des légendes ancienne, face au desespoire de sa mort imminente. L'aura dorée si familière et en même temps si lointain de son enfance terrienne apparut, elle devait bien le reconnaît la transformation était bien plus impressionnant en vrai.

La boule de ki que Selsium lui avait lancé semblait se mouvoir au ralenti, comme si son cerveau marchait lui aussi à 50 fois la vitesse habituelle. Il faudrait qu'elle s'y face désormais, ou elle aurait le plus grand mal dans les années qui suivraient. Elle leva la main et envoya une boule de ki qui neutralisa celle de son adversaire, tout cela en moin d'un clin d'oeil. La force de Kine débordait de son corp tout entier les détecteur de la station avait fini par atteindre un sommet jamais vu jusque là par les patrouilleur galactique. Seul des monstre de l'ordre des démons du froid avait une tels puissance 200 millions d'unité. Selsium n'avait aucun chance face à ça, seul Cooler ou Cold aurait pu la stopper, mais ils n'étaient pas de leur alliés.

Kine réfléchissait à la manière de désamorcer le conflit maintenant qu'elle avait la main haute. Après tout elle n'avait aucune raison de les laisser vivre si elle était leur ennemis. La franchise était probablement sa meilleur option.

-Et si nous en restions là? Ce combat m'a apporté plus que ce que je ne pouvais espérer recevoir. Cependant, je ne suis pas venu massacre les patrouilleurs galactique. Dit la femme en se posant au sol devant son adversaire désormais bien plus faible qu'elle.

Selsium réfléchit à la question, mais pourquoi mentir encore alors qu'elle pouvait clairement le tuer. Il lui était difficile de le reconnaître, mais il devait l'avoir mal jugée. Le guerrier glacian reprit sa forme de réduction alors que Kine aussi laissait tomber le halo dorée de son aura de super saiyan. Selsium pouvait sentir la grande réduction de puissance qui s'était effectué et se demandait comment la transformation des saiyan pouvait bien permettre à leur corp de résister à tant de ki.

-Je crois que le corps d'un saiyan est naturellement prédisposé à avoir une énorme quantité de ki.

-Pardon?

-Tu te demandais comment je pouvais supporter tout ce ki sans changer d'apparence non? La transformation semble ralentir le métabolisme et accentuer la perception quand nous la pratiquons, enfin c'est ma première fois donc peut-être est-ce différent pour d'autre. C'est tout-de-fois l'impression que j'ai eu.

-Je vois une compression musculaire causé par un quantité de ki supérieur, oui c'est plausible. Très probable cependant que cette transformation requiert un certain niveau avant de pouvoir l'utiliser sinon les risques d'exploser seraient énorme.

Kine avait maintenant un sourire amicale au visage. Le guerrier finit par convaincre ses camarade que la saiyan n'était pas dangereuse et que c'était un malentendu de leur par. Après une brève discussion le commandant amena la femme au poste de commandement ou ils pouvaient joindre le souverain de la fédération galactique. Il serait celui qui pourrait négocier avec Kine de l'association de la race saiyan, et dans une moindre mesure des terriens, avec les patrouilleurs galactique. Elle avait fini par avaler un senzu pour se remettre en état, les coup de Selsium avait brisé certaines de ses os après tout.

Après plusieur heure de négociation, Kine avait fini par convaincre le roi au allure de gastropode du bon vouloire de son espèce et du gain que cela donnerait au patrouilleur galactique. Après tout pratiquement 70% de l'espèce saiyan était guerrière et au moin 50% de ces derniers rejoindraient les rang de patrouilleur si ils pouvaient avoir de l'action. C'était la même raison qui avait poussé les saiyan à travailler pour Freezer, donc rien de bien compliqué.

Cependant la saiyan c'était assuré que ses compatriotes aient un salaire acceptable et qu'ils reçoivent des évaluation au rendement pouvant leur permettre d'obtenir de l'avancement. Tout un tas de truc administratif sans importance pour le saiyan moyen, mais très important dans le fond, comme une assurance de soin garanti par la fédération. C'était ce qui faisait d'eux des égaux et non de simple sous-fifres ou hommes de mains.

Il avait aussi été décidé que des patrouilleurs seraient dépêcher pour former les saiyan à entrer dans les rangs militaire sans trop de soucis. Kine avait même proposée d'amener les premiers individus elle même, surtout pour pouvoir les avertire que tout forme d'abus envers ses hommes (et femme) se verraient punis par une correction des plus sévère.

Elle avait aussi mit un avis de recherche au cas où ils rencontreraient le trio composé de Végéta, Raditz et Nappa. Le canon avait déjà été changer alors ce n'était pas un changement de plus qui allait faire toute la différence. Surtout que Kine allait ouvrir une voie de commerce et d'échange entre la Terre et Sadala.

Après plusieur mois Kine avait finalement mise en place un libre échange entre les saiyans et les terriens. Plusieur saiyan avaient alors immigré sur terre et certain terriens, principalement des membre de dojo d'art martiaux avaient acheter des propriétés sur Sadala afin d'y faire des séjour de renforcement.

La jeune saiyan avec l'aide de Selsium avait ouvert deux académies galactique, l'une sur Terre et l'autre sur Sadala. Jacco avait été démis de ses fonctions de patrouilleur et relégué au rang d'instructeur pour le punir de ses actions irréfléchies. Le commandant avait jugé que les dégâts causé par le combat contre Selsium et le reste des patrouilleur d'élite était entièrement sa faute. Mouais, du point de vue de Kine c'était tout au plus une tape sur les doigts, au moin avait-il aussi reçu un coupe de salaire substantiel supplémentaire.

Tous les saiyans d'élite avaient postulé pour entrer à l'académie. Une majorité des saiyans de basse classe avaient eux émigré sur Terre, et trouver des position dans des centre d'entraînement ou tout autre situation demandant des capacité physique supérieur. Certain avait intégré des dojo d'art martiaux pour en apprendre plus sur le contrôle du ki et les techniques d'entraînement.

Le vaisseau de Kine avait permis au docteur Brief de créer plusieurs modèles de vaisseau capable de se mouvoir à grande vitesse dans l'univers. Il avait aussi fourni plusieur chambre de gravité avancé pour les postulant à l'académie de police galactique terrienne et saiyan. Et à la demande de Kine, il avait avancé les plans pour un centre d'entraînement à gravité avancée pour Sadala faisant la taille d'un terrain de football.

Selsium travaillait surtout sur les saiyan d'élite de Sadala les aidant à trouver leur style de combat personnel. Kine s'entrainait avec lui deux à trois fois par semain sans toutefois utiliser sa nouvelle transformation à toute les fois. Kine avait aussi démontrer son autre transformation qui avait surpris le glacian, il n'avait pas pensé que Kine aurait pu le surpasser même sans le super saiyan. La forme primale n'était pas beaucoup plus forte que la forme réel du glacian et tout deux avait fortement progressé en s'entraînant ensemble.

Kine gardait évidemment un oeil averti sur les mouvement de Freezer et de sa famille. Sans parler du fait qu'elle avait mit la main sur Goku après son retour sur Terre et l'avait amené sur Sadala pour rencontrer ses parent biologique. Gine avait été très heureuse de revoir son petit garçon, Bardock était resté propre à lui même saluant son fils d'un hochement de tête. Goku avait mis quelques semains à s'habituer au changement de gravité, l'entraînement avec ses paires et l'enseignement personnel de son père et de Kine. La force de Goku avait été démultiplié et tournait autour des 10 000 unité après deux ans, il avait aussi appris le kaioken de la part de Kine qui lui faisait confiance pour ne pas en abuser contrairement à 90% de la population saiyan actuelle.

Contrairement à Goku, Kine n'avait pas beaucoup vu sa force augmente proportionnellement avec sa puissance. Sans augmentation elle avait une puissance de 4 250 000, c'était un chiffre très élevé surtout pour un saiyan, mais vu sa force elle aurait dû pouvoir devenir encore plus forte. Selsium l'aidait vraiment, en vérité c'était autre chose qui la rendait aussi passible depuis qu'elle avait rejoint sa race. Elle avait jusqu'alors ignoré l'idée d'avoir une famille, mais cette réalité lui sautait au yeux plus que jamais.

Ce n'était pas non plus que par instinct ou par sens du devoir. Enfin il y avait de ça, mais c'était loin d'être sa motivation principale. Taren avait, depuis qu'elle était réapparu dans sa vie, trouver le moyen de s'immiscer dans le coeur de la saiyan. Il n'était pas exactement comme le grand frère dont elle se souvenait, mais du point de vue de Kine il n'était pas vraiment son amoureux. C'était, compliqué. Cependant elle sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir au moin un enfant avec lui, au moin pour clarifier leur situation.

Si un enfant ne changeait rien entre eux alors poursuivre cette relation ne mènerait probablement à rien.

Une autre année s'était finalement écoulé et le tournoi d'arts martiaux avait rouvert ses porte au public. Kine avait ramener Piccolo sur Terre à sa demande, il voulait mesurer ses progrès après les entraînements que Nail lui avait fourni, il semblait être plus calme et posé que dans la série original un peu comme le Piccolo d'après l'ark de Namek. Goku et lui seraient surement le centre de l'attention puisque la majorité des saiyans vraiment fort avaient plutôt joint les rangs des patrouilleur et ne participeraient donc pas au tournoi, étant plus occupé ailleur.

Kine avait d'ailleur reçu un appareil permettant de la contacter à tout moment depuis le jour ou les saiyans avaient joint la fédération galactique. Après tout elle était une force de frappe remarquable et pouvait éliminer la majorité des adversaires trop fort rencontré. Sans parler de sa mobilité qui lui permettait de simplement localiser un individu par sa force pour aller le rejoindre.

Kine observait les combats préliminaires, plusieur saiyan étaient venu participé dont Fyrus et les deux mômes qu'elle avait confié à Kami dans le passé. Tous les z fighter participait aussi aux combat Krilin, Tien, Yamcha et Chaozu, évidemment Piccolo aussi. Elle avait vu Tao pai pai être mis au tapis par l'un des saiyan qui était entré pour le plaisir. Kami n'était pas entré dans le tournoi faisant cette fois confiance au jugement de Kine, sans parler de sa puissance ridiculement grande.

-Gé!

Alors que Kine observait les match éliminatoire distraitement sa fille attrapa l'une de ses mèches et tira. La saiyan avait finalement donné naissance trois mois avant le tournoi d'un petite fille qu'elle et Taren avaient nommé Kiwi. L'enfant était née avec une unité de puissance de plus de 500 chose rare même parmis les saiyans. Tout ceux qui connaissaient Kine savait que la petite aurait surement un brillant avenir d'élite même si certain rabachait le fait que Kine n'avait pas vraiment été très brillant dans sa jeunesse, principalement Fyrus.

La jeune mère changea la position de sa progéniture et sorti un biberon qu'elle chauffa grâce à son ki avant de le donner au bébé. Elle avait passé les dernier mois à s'occuper de la petite qui était débordante de vitalité, ne donnant maintenant que rarement des cours à Goku elle même. Selsium était un bien meilleur entraîneur sur les bases qu'elle et Goku profitait énormément de son expertise.

Goku avait bien mûrir durant les quelques années qu'il avait passé sur Sadala avant de revenir sur Terre. Il avait maintenant sa taille adulte, ou presque, et sa puissance avait surpassé les 20 000 unité, il pouvait aussi multiplié sa force pas 5 grâce au kaioken. Piccolo était passablement au même niveau à 19 750, ces deux là était de parfait rivaux selon Kine. Il était dommage que la constitution du Namek ne lui permette pas de devenir aussi fort que les saiyans à long terme.

Oh pas que Piccolo deviendrait un guerrier obsolète bien au contraire, seulement il n'aurait jamais la puissance pour surpasser les même limite physique et mentale que les saiyans. C'était une question de biologie élémentaire.

Les match pour la final était donc comme suit, Tien contre Fyrus, L'inconnue contre Goku, Krilin contre MaJunior et Ramus contre Yamcha. Fyrus et Tien avaient un combat plutôt serré Fyrus avait 16 mille unité de puissance contre désormais 15 mille pour Tien, seulement Tien savait mieu gérer sa force donc Kine ne serait pas surprise si il l'emportait. Goku gagnerait forcément son match en vérité Kine était plutôt choqué de la chance de Chichi d'avoir atteint la final.

Du point de vu de la saiyan Piccolo était pratiquement assuré de combattre Goku en final Krilin n'était pas son égale avec seulement 14 mille unité. Par contre elle était agréablement surprise par Ramus et ses 18 mille unité qui ferait face au 13 mille de Yamcha facilement.

Le stade du tournoi avait été agrandi et renforcé de plus un bouclier cinétique avait été placé au cas ou. Le ring faisait maintenant 25 m par 25 des proportion généreuse pour un combat de ce genre, mais compréhensible au vu des possible inconvénient autrement. L'ancien ring fait de pierre sculpté n'aurait aussi pas supporté les combat et donc la fédération avait trouver un matériaux peux couteux pour remplacer la pierre des dalle du ring, le Hirk. Une sorte de pierre redoutablement dure, mais inutilisable dans autre chose que de l'architecture car il ne supportait pas les changement de température intense de plus de 100 degré celsius.

Les combat furent intense Fyrus et Tien n'y était pas allé molo, le combat avait duré un dizain de minutes avec des échanges à grande vitesse. Heureusement les caméra à grande vitesse avait permis au public d'apprécier le combat pendant l'interruption d'un demi heure. L'inconnue se révéla comme de fait être Chichi qui avait été mécontente que Goku ne soit jamais venu respecté sa promesse envers elle et Gine avait des étoile dans les yeux à l'idée de voir ses petit enfants dans les prochaines années. Badock était un peu moin enthousiasme, mais Kine lui révéla que c'était pour le mieux. L'homme avait finalement perdu la capacité à voir les pans du future, très probable que l'énergie ou la magie utilisé contre lui s'était épuisé avec le temps.

Goku avait quand même eu la décence de se retenir contre sa future épouse sinon elle ne serait plus qu'un amas de chaire dégoulinant sur l'un des mur du stade. Chichi avait quand même un puissance de quelque millier, surement en s'entraînant sous gravité mais rien de bien formidable. En vérité dans ce tournoi pratiquement tout les participant pourrait battre les membres de l'escouade de Végéta. Végéta lui même ne pouvait plus faire face à certain participants avec les 18 mille unité qu'il aurait au début de la série dbz.

Enfin des divergence étaient toujours possible, mais Kine ne pensait pas que Végéta ai eu une soudain inspiration et se soit entraîné. Elle pensait connaître un moyen de faire venir le prince sur Terre une simple provocation et une remise en question fesant atteinte à sa fierté saiyan suffirait probablement. Elle n'était pas pressé même si une certain anticipation vivait dans son coeur. D'un autre côté elle pourrait aussi le faire venir en parlant de super saiyan, ce qui lui fit penser qu'elle ne maîtrisait toujours pas parfaitement cette transformation même après quasiment 3 ans.

Peut-être devait-elle utilisé la méthode de Goku et rester sous transformation afin de laisser son corps s'accoutumer à sa nouvelle puissance? Il lui fallait encore aussi trouver une méthode pour achever la transformation primale ssj ou ssj 4 de la série gt. Après tout Bardock avait eu une prémonition d'elle se battant ainsi contre Beerus, ce serait dommage de le décevoir. Peut-être serait-il aussi possible d'ici peu à ce qu'il y ait asser de super saiyan pour former le rituel du super saiyan god. Plusieur saiyans avait commencé à devenir relativement puissants, Bardock était l'un des rare individu à avoir une puissance dans les centaines de millier d'unité.

Il avaient Selsium à remercier pour cela ainsi que les chambre à gravité du docteur Brief qui aidaient grandement la race saiyan à renforcer leur masse musculaire. En gros plusieur saiyans avaient les qualifications pour bientôt atteindre le niveau requis pour le ssj. Goku avait le potentiel pour atteindre ce niveau bien asser tôt, elle comptait le faire entrer chez les patrouilleur et faire de lui son équipier et commencer vraiment son entraînement en vue de le faire devenir un super saiyan d'ici peu. Elle confirait la garde de Kiwi à Taren et reviendrait de temps à autre pour s'occuper d'elle, mais la priorité était de faire en sorte que plusieur saiyans soit capable de se transformer.

Goku et Végéta avait le potentiel pour le devenir ainsi que tout leur rejeton. Kine ne doutait absolument pas que Kiwi soit elle aussi capable de le devenir, après tout elle était sa fille. Changer le future pouvait avoir de grande conséquence, peut-être même ce monde serait-il détruit si elle ne parvenait pas à ses fin avant le tournoi final qui déciderait de l'avenir des univers connu.

Entraîner Goku avant que sa période de croissance ne soit fini lui permettrait de développer sa puissance encore plus que dans la série original et elle aurait bien besoin de lui. Non que Kine doute pouvoir vaincre Freezer elle savait déjà avoir la capacité de l'éliminer surtout depuis la naissance de Kiwi. En trois mois sa puissance unitaire avait augmenté de plus de deux million pour passer à 6,5 million d'unité de force.

Avec le multiplicateur du super saiyan elle pouvait facilement effacer le démon du froid de l'univers connu. Le problème étant qu'elle savait qu'il pourrait lui servir de l'avoir à porté de main pour le tournoi du pouvoir organisé par Zeno.

La final du tournoi arriva, sans surprise Goku et Piccolo étaient l'un face à l'autre. Le combat fut des plus épique pour leur niveau, rivalisant d'adresse et de talent pour finalement voir le saiyan clamer la victoire à cette édition du tournoi. Kine ramena le namek auprès de son maître sur la planète Namek, il voulait continuer à s'entraîner pour un jour vaincre ceux qui avaient déshonorer son père. Il savait pertinemment ne pouvoir affronter Kine elle avait une trop grande puissance, après tout elle l'avait enlevé sans problème et mi sous la tutelle de Nail quand il venait juste d'éclore.

Les mois passèrent et Kine entraina le jeune homme qu'était devenu Goku pour devenir patrouilleur galactique. En premier lieu Chichi n'était pas d'accord, mais le travail payait bien et Kine avait promis d'enseigner à Goku le déplacement instantané pour qu'il puisse revenir sur Terre quand il le voudrait. Ce qui scella le problème fut quand Chichi découvrit qu'elle était enceinte de Gohan. De son point de vu Goku devait absolument avoir un travail pour subvenir au besoin de sa famille. Comme Goku n'avait aucune envie de devenir agriculteur Chichi s'était fait une raison, après tout son beau père était lui aussi un membre de la patrouille galactique et Giné lui avait dit que la paye était très bonne.

La Terre étant entrée dans un accord avec la fédération galactique, il était désormais possible d'être payé en zennis. Le salaire était à la fois au rendement et au poste, Kine étant une patrouilleuse d'élite supérieur recevait un salaire d'un million de zennis annuellement plus 40% de toute primes qu'elle ramenait à l'organisation. Les primes étant une source de revenu plutôt conséquente dans la fédération. Par exemple les trois démon du froid avaient tous une primes qui en monnais terrienne équivalait à plus de dix trillion de zennis, de quoi finir une vie pépère et sans soucis même pour une famille saiyan qui mangeaient pour 10 à chaque repas.

De plus étant le partenair de Kine, Goku recevait 5% de toute prime qu'elle ramenait. Goku pouvait facilement lui même tuer la majorité des soldat sous le commandement des empereures autoproclamé. le vaisseau que les deux saiyan utilisaient était muni de la dernière technologie en matière de propulseur antimatière et de salle d'entraînement gravitationnel. La jeune mère de famille pouvait donc entraîner son élève pendant leur déplacement. Et si l'un d'eux voulait retourner sur Terre pour quelque temps, il suffisait qu'ils s'arrêtent et ils pouvaient se téléporter sur Terre sans problème et revenir dans le vaisseau en suivant la signature de leur équipier. Évidemment ils ne pouvaient pas partir en même temps, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Avant de voir le dernier film de Broly j'avais l'intention d'utiliser celui du premier film. Maintenant je compte utiliser le second et faire en sorte de rendre Kine confuse avec ce détail, un peu comme avec Turles sur Namek.


	10. Le radis le légume et la patate

Chapitre 10: Le radis, le légume et la patate.

L'entraînement de Goku avait porté ses fruits plus que Kine n'aurait pu l'espérer, il pouvait désormais supporté un gravité de cent fois celle de la Terre sans problème. Sans parler de sa puissance qui était maintenant de plus de 3 millions, Kine avait un peu triché aussi en laissant Goku utiliser l'un des fruits divin qui était en sa possession alors que le saiyan avait une puissance de 800 mille unité. Ils avaient utilisé une planète morte et Goku avait du se battre contre Kine qui avait utilisé tout son talent pour rester au dessu de la puissance de Goku afin que le fruit lui profère tout l'augmentation de sa puissance et de son potentielle possible.

Cinq année s'était maintenant écoulé depuis la défait de Piccolo face à Goku, la Terre prospèrait plus que jamais et une élite martial conséquente avait vu le jour. Les scientifiques avaient découvert que l'utilisation des salles gravitationnel permettait d'allonger l'espérance de vie d'un humain en rendant leur corps plus dense et compacte. Les cellules se subdivisent donc plus lentement et plus facilement après avoir été renforcé, une chose qui avait entraîné un regain de passion pour l'entraînement de tout la population mondial.

Les membres qui avait dans le manga et la série animé composé les z fighters étaient désormais bien plus fort que jamais auparavant dans cette même période temporelle. Tous avaient passé le cap des 50 mille unités et les saiyan de Sadala avaient aussi beaucoup progressé, certains avaient comme Bardock une puissance dépassant le million. La population avait été très envieuse de voir Kine devenir super saiyan et souhaitait tous obtenir la même chose.

Malgré tout cela Kine avait demandé un congé au côté de Goku pour pouvoir se préparer à la prochain étape de la saga, évidement elle ne l'avait pas formulée ainsi. L'arc des saiyans, qui serait ridiculement facile selon elle, après tout même Krilin pouvait tuer Végéta du revers de la main. Évidemment ce congé était conditionnelle à ce que les deux saiyan soient disponible pour des missions d'urgence.

Kiwi et Gohan s'entrainaient ensemble dans une clairière, surveillé par Taren et Gine, quand les deux patrouilleur arrivèrent de nul part. Les deux gamin sautèrent au cou de leur parents respectif. Kiwi avait un peu plus de cinq ans et Gohan un peu plus de quatre à ce moment précis. En vérité Gohan était né seulement à quelque jour de différence avec Kiwi et tous deux s'entendaient plutôt bien.

Chichi n'avait pas vu l'utilité de l'entraînement jusqu'à ce que Kine lui explique que la majorité des êtres vivants dans l'univers connu avait une puissance de plusieur millier d'unité. Au final elle avait cédé, à la condition que tout deux soient bien scolarisés. Kine n'y avait vu aucun problème après tout elle ne voulait pas que sa fille soit un tas de muscle sans cervelle. Donc malgré leur différence d'âge Kiwi et Gohan en étaient au même niveau académique, sans parler de leur puissance unitaire qui était très similaire, 10 mille unité de puissance et des poussières.

Goku allait apporter Gohan à Kamehouse d'ici quelques jour après avoir appeler ses amis pour leur annoncer. Kine comptait quant à elle donner quelques leçons à sa fille en attendant l'arrivé prochaine de Raditz. Goku voulait lui aussi donner quelques cours à son fils et au final il avait été décidé que les deux parents entraîneraient leur rejetons ensemble.

Gohan avait toujours une tendance à vouloir devenir un scientifique, mais cela avait été un peu mis de côté par Kiwi qui lui avait dit qu'un scientifique capable de faire des recherches dans des endroits plus dangereux serait probablement plus profitable pour la Terre.

La petite elle souhaitait devenir la plus forte combattante de l'univers et surpasser sa mère qu'elle considérait comme une héroïne. Cependant elle avait aussi promis à Gohan qu'elle l'aiderait dans ses recherches et explorations de nouveaux mondes. C'était une promesse qui l'engagerait dans un futur incertain, mais la jeune femme n'allait pas se mettre entre sa fille et le jeune hybride.

La population terrienne était désormais riche de plusieur hybrides comme Gohan par l'union de plusieur couple mixte saiyan/humain, mais aussi d'autre espèce ayant immigré sur Terre et Sadala. Sans parler du fait que plusieur saiyan avait décidé d'établir leur résidence sur Terre depuis la réforme qui avait eu lieux 8 ans auparavant par Kine et le dirigeant de la Terre à ce moment. Sans parler de la fédération galactique qui avait ajouté les deux planète du système solaire à leur carte de destination touristique et allié du regroupement de planètes de l'alliance galactique de la fédération.

Tout cela pour dire que la petite planète bleu avait vue sa population se diversifier encore plus depuis moin d'un dizaines d'année. Les inovation médical et poussée technologique avait bien rendu la vie plus facile à la population terrienne qui maintenant avait beaucoup plus de temps pour leur loisirs. Environ 25% de la population avait commencé à s'entraîner, utilisant des salles de gravité ultra perfectionné encore plus qu'avant l'arrivé des saiyans et des divers races de la fédération. Désormais les salle de gravité pouvait produire des gravité moindre pour que les humain normaux puisse s'adapter plus facilement, allant de gravité 1,1 à 1,9.

Il était possible de fractionner la gravité ainsi pour pouvoir s'adapter à cette dernière sur le long terme, mais en vérité la population humain normal pouvait rarement aller à plus de 2 de gravité planétaire sans en subire certain effet secondaire. La majorité de ceux qui utilisait les chambres ainsi prenait aussi des cours de gestion de la force intérieur par des maîtres d'arts martiaux qualifié. Krilin et Tenshinhan était débordé par leur élèves respectif après l'avènement des découvertes scientifiques récentes.

Des écoles martiales jusqu'alors méconnu surgirent des recoin les plus étrange de la terre tels que l'école du dragon et celle du tigre blanc. Tortue génial et le maître des grue avaient tous deux dû recommencer à s'entraîner fermement pour rester à jour avec le monde moderne. Après tout ils étaient tous deux immortelle sinon de physique au moin de longévité, ils avaient gagné quelques millié d'unité ce qui les plaçaient au moin au dessu de la masse.

Une semaine après l'arrivé de Kine et Goku sur Terre, alors que Goku volait en direction de la demeure de son illustre maître, un pod d'attaque de l'organisation de commerce planétaire vient s'écraser dans le champ d'un propriétaire terrien. Évidemment la technologie étant ce qu'elle était le pod avait longuement été découvert et signalé à une escouade qui se dirigeait pour vérifier l'identité de l'individu ayant enfreint le code de conduite intergalactique de la fédération.

Il devrait répondre de plusieur chefs d'accusation, dont l'entré sans permis dans la juridiction d'un planète contrôlé par l'organisation des patrouilleurs galactique. D'un autre côté, les pods d'attaque ne pouvaient pas recevoir de message alors que l'individu à l'intérieur était en hibernation. Donc parmis l'escouade plusieur saiyans ayant une puissance respectable de quelques millier d'unité avaient été dépêché, au cas ou il y aurait besoin de faire usage de force pour mettre l'individu en état d'arrestation.

Raditz de son côté ignorait tout des récente avancé de la Terre ou de son changement de gestion galactique. L'organisation de commerce planétaire n'était pas allié avec la fédération sous le commandement des démons du froid après tout.

Le saiyan activa son détecteur recevant plusieur données conflictuelle au point ou Raditz se demanda s'il n'avait pas atterri sur une planète de l'organisation de commerce planétaire. Plusieur lecture était bien trop important pour que ce soit la Terre, cette planète devait normalement être de class 4 (aucune puissance unitaire de plus de 500 enregistrée) non dangereuse avec une technologie peu avancé de class 6 (capable de voyage spatial limité et ayant un armement ne pouvant que très peu blesser un individu ayant plus de 100 unité de puissance).

Le fermier avait longuement découvert le pod et l'individu qui en était sortit, le détecteur qu'il avait chez lui avait indiqué un puissance unitaire de 2100. L'homme avait commencé à prendre des cours de défense et à s'entraîner comme la majorité des terriens, mais était loin de pouvoir faire face à Raditz. Avait sagement décidé de ne pas s'approcher de plus près, Raditz avait donc le champ libre pour aller cueillir Kakarot comme il le voulait et repartir. Évidemment les donné allant à plus de 500 était inquiétantes, mais loin de lui faire peur.

Le larbin n'avait aucun idée que la majorité des individu ayant plus de 500 de puissance pouvait réduire leur manifestation de ki. Sur Terre uniquement, plus de 23 436 individus avaient une puissance supérieur à l'envahisseur. Si il tombait sur un saiyan durant son exploration il pourrait dire bonjour à la terre battu, surtout si il se montrait discourtois.

Après quelques tests fait sur son pod il découvrit qu'il s'agissait réellement de la Terre, il était plus qu'évident que Kakarot n'avait pas remplit sa mission. Il en aurait été incapable avec toutes ces puissances plus ou moin élevé, après tout il était un saiyan de basse classe. Même lui n'avait une puissance de 2100 que parce qu'il avait subit un événement qui l'avait conduit au porte de la mort à l'adolescence, bien que le souvenir de cette événement ne lui soit pas resté en mémoire.

Végéta et Nappa avaient eux aussi trouvé le moyen de devenir un peu plus fort Nappa en était à 9000 et le jeune prince à 27 000 unité. Le changement était plus que probablement dû à leur rencontre avec la jeune Kine, à l'époque de leur rencontre. Le fait qu'elle ait pu faire monter sa puissance autant les avait motiver à s'entraîner plus de leur coté, quand ils trouvaient des planètes à l'environnement propice.

Raditz n'avait pas de vrai talent pour s'entraîner, ou plutôt aucune idée de comment faire, et sa puissance n'avait donc pas augmenté autant, pour faire simple son potentielle était faible au mieux et les meilleur années pour construire ses bases étaient derrière lui. Si il avalait un des fruit divin de Kine, il pourrait surement changer son potentielle génétique, mais pour le moment c'était loin d'être une puissance sur qui compter.

Enfin, Kine ne gacherait certainement pas un des fruit divin pour une larve comme Raditz même si il était le fils de Badock. Elle attendait toujours que Bardock lui même atteigne un certain niveau pour l'aider à découvrire la transformation en super saiyan. Kiwi et Gohan avait beaucoup plus de chance de devenir fort que quelqu'un comme le larbin de service de Végéta.

Notre héroïne avait évidemment fait mettre un avis de capture pour les trois saiyans s'ils étaient découvert par les patrouilles galactique. Végéta était un élément important de son plan pour sauver l'univers 7 de l'annihilation possible par Zeno. Elle savait aussi que peu de saiyan pourrait véritablement devenir super saiyan. Les années avaient clairement démontrées que seul un faible pourcentage de la population avait une génétique qui pourrait leur permettre un jour de le devenir et ce même si théoriquement tout saiyan en avait le potentiel.

Il fallait 6 saiyan sachant se transformer pour devenir super saiyan god, 5 utilisant la transformation et un sixième recevant les bénéfice. Si elle pouvait faire en sorte de recevoir le rituel avant l'arrivé de Beerus sur terre elle ne doutait pas de pouvoir être bien plus forte avant le tournament of power. Après tout le principale était de comprendre l'énergie de la transformation pour utiliser le super saiyan bleu et donc d'utiliser de l'énergie divine.

Au moment ou l'idiot de service tentait de retrouver son petit frère, Kine entraînait toujours la petit Kiwi. Cette dernière était plus que ravis de l'attention de sa mère qui était enfin présente dans sa vie, non qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vu avant. C'était plutôt que sa mère était pratiquement absente la totalité de sa jeune vie jusqu'à présent.

Kine n'était pas une très bonne tutrice pour dire la vérité crue. Par contre question arts martiaux elle était incollable, Kiwi progressait bien mieux avec sa mère qu'avec son père ou tantine Gine. En quelques jours elle avait vu son chiffre monter de plus de 10% seulement en ayant quelques combats d'entraînement avec sa maman chérie.

En vérité Kine préférait que Kiwi attendre un peu plus au moin d'avoir une dizaine d'années pour s'entraîner vraiment. Après quelques recherches avec de l'adn saiyan il avait été découvert qu'un saiyan au début de l'adolescence avait plus de facilité à devenir fort qu'un enfant. Cependant conditionner l'enfant avant de devenir adolescent n'était pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose.

-Maman, je peux te voir te transformé?

-Oui, bien sûr. Attends deux minutes, je vais devoir appeler le centre d'observation planétaire avant pour les prévenir.

Le centre d'observation planétaire était un endroit principalement dédié à observer qu'aucun alien inconnu ne vienne sur Terre. Ils pouvait évidemment capter tout force supérieur à un certain point, peu import l'endroit sur Terre, donc Kine devait les avertire avant de passer sous forme super saiyan sauf si c'était une urgence absolue.

Après avoir fait l'appel elle reçut quelques informations sur une possible invasion extraterrestre d'une force inconnue. La seul possibilité pour Kine était évidemment Raditz et elle les informa d'essayer de capturer l'individu. Après quoi elle revient pour montrer à sa jeune pousse la puissance véritable des saiyans.

Depuis qu'elle avait finalement atteint la transformation elle avait aussi perfectionné cette dernière de la même façon que Goku dans la série. En gardant la forme de façon à habituer le corp à la maintenir afin de réduir le stress occasionné en combat. Désormais elle avait une puissance formidable sous forme ssj plus de cinq cent million d'unité de force.

C'était surtout dû à l'entraînement qu'elle et Goku avait de manière journalière, Kine pouvais facilement combattre et soumettre Goku sous forme normal, mais si Goku utilisait l'un de ses augmentation il pouvait rivaliser avec la saiyan. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre leur rencontres martiales avaient un bénéfice immense, Goku commençait à peine à rejoindre Kine dans les million de points unitaire.

D'ici quelques années elle savait que tous deux auraient surement des forces pratiquement égales. Surtout que le jeune saiyan avait une constitution de départ bien meilleur que Kine.

Kiwi avait des étoiles qui explosaient dans son regard enfantin. Elle avait toujours été émerveillé que sa maman soit la plus puissante combattante saiyan présentement en existence. Enfin la seule connue du moin. Elle savait qu'en s'entrainant, un jour elle rejoindrait surement ce sommet inatteignable de puissance. Elle devait se montrer patiente et écouter les conseils des adultes qui savaient mieux qu'elle ce qui était mieux, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver à demain.

La transformation de Kine avait eu des conséquences, par exemple Raditz avait détecté la soudain hausse monumental de puissance d'un des habitant de la planète. Heureusement avec les années il avait appris à être rapide pour éteindre son détecteur avant que ce dernier n'explose. Ses supérieur de l'organisation de commerce planétaire auraient sûrement trouvé à lui mettre sur le dos sa destruction.

D'un autre côté il était soudain plus prudent avec ses déplacement. Après avoir trouvé une grande ville non loin de là ou il se trouvait, il reprogramma le détecteur pour ne trouver des puissances que sur un kilomètre de distance. Une puissance environnant les 500 était tout proche de lui et il se dirigea vers elle. Il pourrait sûrement forcé quelques infos de l'individu, après tout on n'atteignait pas une force comme celle là sans raison sur un planète aussi ridicule que la Terre.

Les officier était seulement à quelques minutes de lui, chose que le saiyan ignorait. Si il avait le malheure d'attaquer un citoyen il serait bon pour un enfermement ferme à vie. Heureusement pour lui la signature qu'il suivait était celle d'un jeune saiyan de sex féminin et qui pouvait parfaitement se défendre sans les autorités terriennes merci bien.

La jeune femme s'appelait Peach, elle faisait les boutique pour renouveler sa garde robe. Ses amies terrienne lui avait explicitement dit qu'elle se devait d'être, sinon à la dernière mode, au moin présentable. Fini donc les tenues en polymère moulé pour elle, elle avait trouver quelque jolie haut et des jeans confortable et plutôt bien. Elle avait cependant refusé immédiatement le ridicule filin de tissue que ses amies avaient osées appeler un sous-vêtement.

Après tout quand elle était dans sa chambre elle voulait pouvoir retirer ses vêtement sans se sentir complétement nue. Non mais franchement ces terrienne totalement ingénue avaient un sacré culot, elle avait donc opter pour un look plus casual mais propre.

Peach avait fini d'enfiler un ensemble plutôt confortable quand un homme qui devait bien faire plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix de haut fit irruption devant elle. Il s'agissait évidemment de Raditz, la jeune saiyan ne le reconnaissait pas, ou plutôt ne l'avait jamais connu cependant elle reconnue une armure de l'organisation de commerce planétaire. La vigilance de la jeune femme monta immédiatement d'un cran, juste avant que Raditz ne tente de l'attraper par le poignet pour l'interroger.

Peach n'était pas l'une des plus forte saiyans de Sadala, mais elle sentait que l'homme devant elle n'avait qu'un faible puissance unitaire. Elle fit donc ce que tout jeune femme saiyan aurait fait, elle lui mit un droit bien placé dans la mâchoire et l'envoya au pays des songes. Quelques minutes plus tard des agents entraîner avait fini par faire irruption dans la boutique de vêtements.

-Je suis curieux de savoir ce qui est arrivé ici, dit un des membre d'élite de force planétaire.

-Il m'a agressé, alors je l'ai mit au tapis.

-Je vois, pas terrible pour un saiyan…

-Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un des survivant travaillant pour l'organisation de commerce planétaire.

-Oui, c'est bien possible, il va nous falloir appeler Madame Kine pour voir ça de plus près.

Appeler Kine quand elle était en congé comme maintenant n'allait surement pas la mettre de bonne humeur. Le commandant d'unité n'avait jamais apprécié le ton sec de la femme qui était l'une des plus grande combattantes élite de la planète et de l'univers.

Quelque heures après que Peach ai appréhender Raditz, Kine se trouvait en compagnie de Bardock Gine et Goku devant la cellule minimaliste du grand gaillard. Elle aurait presque rit de la situation que les agents lui avait transmit. Une jeune saiyan de 19 ans nommé Peach avait mise K.O un saiyan qui avait des années d'expérience en plus qu'elle. D'un autre coté elle savait aussi que sa puissance véritable surpassaient plus de deux fois celle du frère de Goku.

Kine regarda la jeune femme un instant avant de sourire. Peach devient rouge de gêne, Kine avait été l'héroïne du plus grand nombre de jeune saiyan sur Sadala. Et ce encore plus depuis qu'un patrouilleur galactique avait fait irruption sur la planète pour les massacrer. Surtout qu'à son retour elle avait montré sa transformation en ssj devant la population entière.

Il y avait aussi les accord passé entre les terriens et les saiyans qui étaient tous passé par elle à un certain moment. L'alliance avec la fédération galactique avait mit l'accent sur le fait que les saiyans devaient vraiment commencer à en apprendre plus pour survivre. Ils ne pouvaient plus se contenter de se laisser vivre au crochette du premier venu, alors plusieur jeunes saiyan de bas niveau s'étaient porté volontaire pour aller sur terre en apprentissage dans des écoles.

Il était même désormais requis que tout saiyans de moin de 16 ans ait fait des études pendant au moin 11 ans. Divers règles avaient fait en sorte d'augmenter la qualité de vie des survivants du désastre qu'avait été Freezer.

Aucun ne négligeait cependant leur entraînement, après tout ils voulaient tous un jour devenir super saiyan. De fait la majorité des saiyan de basse classe avait donc au moin une puissance de 5 à 10 mille un fois adulte sauf dans certain cas comme Peach qui avait trouver que devenir ingénieur électrotechnique était vraiment ce qu'elle avait envie de faire dans la vie.

Peach était de la nouvelle génération de saiyan qui avaient pris une voie différente de ses ancêtres. Sa volonté d'aider la population saiyan grandissante était des plus respectable, Kine pouvait bien lui donner ça.

-T'inquiète petit on ne mord pas.

-Je ne…

-Humpff, Kine peux-tu abréger, j'aimerais que mon fils soit libéré avant la fin du bilan annuel. Dit Bardock agacé.

Peach connaissait bien l'homme, elle avait grandit alors qu'il était l'un des leaders de la planète. Le respect qu'elle éprouvait pour lui était pratiquement le même que pour son idol féminine.

-Huhuhu, ne soit pas trop timide, ces deux là sont seulement effrayant au premier regard. Si tu les connais ce sont deux saiyan parfaitement civilisé. C'était Gine qui rassurait la jeune femme d'un voix maternelle. Cependant, je dois dire que je suis d'accord, j'aimerais bien avoir mon fils s'il te plait Kine.

-Oui, je dois juste savoir ce qu'il en est de Végéta et Nappa après il sera à vous pour le torturer comme vous le voudrez.

Raditz s'était réveillé à cette phrase qui l'avait mit dans un état d'esprit plutôt paniqué avant d'ouvrire les yeux et de voir ses parents. C'était des plus étrange, ils auraient dû être morts. D'un autre côté l'espèce saiyan aurait dû être éteinte depuis des années avec l'exception de seulement quelques survivants.

-Mère, père?

-Fils tu es réveillé. Bon dis à Kine ou les deux dégénérer qui travail avec toi son que Kine en finisse.

-Je… ...quoi? Kine! Tu es en vie.

-Ouaip, je suis vivante et j'ai sauver notre peuple de l'annihilation que Freezer lui réservait.

Alors que tout ce beau monde expliquaient ce qui c'était passer de l'autre côté de l'univers deux saiyans écoutaient tranquillement la conversation. Végéta était surpris que l'adolescente qui avait osé l'humilité étant jeune soit vivante, mais il trouvait qu'il était plus que temps de régler leur comptes. Il n'était pas étonnant que Raditz se soit fait attraper, après tout il n'était qu'un saiyan de basse classe tout juste bon à servir les besoins de la véritable élite qu'il était.

Et donc Végéta avait facilement convaincu Nappa d'aller sur Terre pour trouver Kine et les autre membres de sa race qui semblaient avoir été sauvé par la saiyan. Il faudrait qu'il l'interroge à ce sujet après l'avoir soumise.


End file.
